Un Violonchelo y un arco de humo
by ManiacoDepresivo
Summary: La historia de Octavia Melody: una estudiante de música de reciente ingreso que deberá abandonar su hogar para continuar sus estudios conociendo nuevos amigos, enemigos y dramas mientras intenta aceptar que su destino no depende de sus decisiones. No esta segura de nada ni cree poder estarlo pero sabe que lo mejor por hacer es fingir que si lo esta.
1. Chapter 1

**Un cielo gris, una nueva vida y el cigarrillo de siempre.**

El cielo era gris y prometía una futura tormenta, miraba a la ciudad de fondo, llena de movimiento y personas, se encontraba extrañamente muerta, muchos autos por las calles, caminantes que parecían zombis desganados, si es que eso tenía algún sentido, aire tan contaminado que hacía difícil respirarlo, era por eso mismo que me parecía tan bella, tan hermosa y entrañable a la distancia mientras mi tren se alejaba cada vez mas de mi ciudad natal y me despedía de la extraña relación amor odio que mantenía con ella, aspire una vez más del cilindro de nicotina en mi mano, un habito despreciable sin duda, el humo raspaba mi garganta con un sabor desagradable e inundaba mis pulmones calentándolos como si deseara incinerarlos, pero se sentía tan bien, el sabor rápidamente daba paso a un regusto dulce mientras que el calor recorría todo mi pecho antes de volver al exterior, una pequeña nube gris salía por mi boca y se elevaba hacia el cielo, perdiéndose al instante en el aire como si jamás hubiese existido y luego esa sensación que anhelaba por otra calada de aquel dulce elixir etéreo, en verdad nunca lo había visto como un vicio, supongo que será una frase común para cualquier adicto el "puedo dejarlo cuando quiera" pero en verdad no me hacía mucho daño, fumaba con suerte una cajetilla al mes y solo cuando me sentía estresada, otra frase común sin duda.

-Adieu Ponyhattan- dije mientras soltaba el humo de mi última calada y el viento se lo llevaba, como si se dirigiera a la ciudad a propósito.

Guarde el paquete de cigarrillos en el estuche de mi violonchelo segura de que no fumaria más de uno y mire hacia atrás hasta que la vista de mi ciudad se perdió entre las colinas despobladas del campo, sostuve la mirada al vacío ya sin prestar mucha atención, mantos verdes que lucían igual de lúgubres ante la melancólica luz del día, solitarios arboles apareciendo de vez en cuando entre la pradera, casi muertos por el clima de Ecuestria durante esta estación del año, algunos animales que pastaban sin ninguna apariencia salvaje, el viaje hasta Canterlot era relativamente corto, un par de horas tenía entendido y aun así parecía exhaustivo, siempre era divertida la idea de perderse en el vacío, olvidarse de todo y comenzar de nuevo como si pudieras huir de ti mismo, en verdad jamás me había parecido agradable hacerlo, pero siempre parecía divertido, eso era lo que no podía negar, vi la luz resbalando por el cielo como si lo desgarrara, unas fracciones de segundo antes de que el melodioso sonido del trueno explotara en el ambiente, un sonido fuerte y acorde al momento, de pronto varias notas más comenzaron a acompañar a aquel poderoso comienzo, con un inicio lento pero prometedor, un aumento ligero, tenue y apenas perceptible que invitaba el oído a estar atento, otra nota poderosa que terminaba de retumbar larga y especial en si misma antes de a modo de contrapunto ser seguida por notas más potentes que las anteriores, constantes pero singulares, silbando en el aire antes de estamparse contra el suelo, a pesar del pequeño techo del balcón al final del tren las gotas comenzaron a empapar mis negros cabellos, di una última calada al cigarrillo logrando llevarlo a un tercio de su largo original y lo arroje, rápido se extinguió como un pequeño punto naranja entre la lluvia que comenzaba a dificultar la vista a la distancia, me di la vuelta y camine hacia mi camarote con mi violonchelo a cuestas, pase junto a una señora anciana de cabellos blancos y porte elegante que tomaba el té con serena calma, un hombre con traje que hablaba por teléfono con voz de alegría pero sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, no pude evitar reparar en sus ojos amarillos de pupilas rojas y el me dedico una mirada fría en uno de sus ojos mientras que el otro parecía muy interesado, como si estuviera a punto de hablarme pero rápidamente volvió a su llamada y yo aumente la velocidad de mi marcha, antes de llegar a mi pequeña habitación se encontraba por ultimo una chica de piel morena y cabello profundamente negro que sostenía un paraguas rojo usando un vestido del mismo color, aun sin detenerme a mirar a ninguno de los pasajeros del último vagón no podía evitar mirlarlos de reojo, como una pieza de arte que apreciar, aun así nadie llamaba realmente mi atención, todos exceptuando a aquel hombre parecieron no reparar en mí, me metí en mi alcoba y desenfunde mi instrumento, su brazo grueso pero ligero, quizá a fuerza de la costumbre, se amoldo en mi mano, me senté en un pequeño taburete y sosteniendo el arco con la otra mano entone una larga nota, grave y con un aire de aullido , lentas notas le siguieron, un contra punto, notas veloces y agudas, una práctica de poco valor pero verdaderamente placentera, continúe tocando un rato, intercalando notas azarosas con melodías aprendidas, disfrutaba de sobremanera la música que exprimía de mi instrumento pero la lluvia se robaba mis pensamientos y oídos a pesar de no lograr frenar mis dedos, los truenos a veces aprecian débiles y la lluvia moribunda antes de volver con un poderoso estruendo y gotas de renovadas fuerzas, guarde mi arco y violonchelo en su estuche una vez más antes de recostarme cuan larga era en un sofá no muy grande que dejaba mis piernas caer a partir de las rodillas, la lluvia podía seguir por días, Canterlot tenía fama de largo periodos con el mismo clima, yo personalmente prefería el clima siempre cambiante de Ponyhattan, saque mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi saco para ver el tiempo que debía esperar para llegar pero antes de siguiera encenderlo la voz del maquinista anuncio por los parlantes.

-5 minutos para arribar a Canterlot- su voz era fuerte y agradable, acostumbrada a su trabajo aunque con un toque de alegría.

Cerré los ojos ¿acaso me quedaría dormida en esos minutos? En verdad no me parecía tan malo perder mi estación, tener que tomar otro tren y esperar en un lugar desconocido, pero definitivamente no era buena idea, realmente seria irresponsable, se me había ido el tiempo tocando el violonchelo, me había acostumbrado a las practicas largas pero sin dejar de sentir placer cada vez era menos divertido el tocar la práctica diaria, el tiempo volaba como en un trance, pero la música era una delicia y los recuerdos de las tonadas me hacían sonreír mientras mis dedos se movían lentamente como si tocara un instrumento de aire, encendí el teléfono que aun sostenía en mi mano y conecte los audífonos, muchos creían que era una amante empedernida de la música clásica, no podía negar que la amaba, sin embargo algunos pensaban que por eso no sería capaz de disfrutar otros géneros, la verdad era que amaba la música en general como método de expresión, lo único que despreciaba era el vacío y la falta de creatividad, fuera lirica o de composición, en una gran parte de la música moderna, pero la música me traía emociones potentes y me tornaba desagradablemente sentimental, aun así deslice el dedo rápidamente por la pantalla del móvil dejando pasar algunas páginas de la enorme lista de música que guardaba antes de presionar un punto al azar, la canción era corta, probablemente terminaría antes de llegar a Canterlot. **"Cartoons and Vodka"- Jinkx Monsoon.**

La música me abstrajo de la realidad inmediatamente, era como si pudiera ver cada nota vibrando en el aire mientras sonaba la canción, se dibujaban extrañas imágenes en mi mente relacionadas a la vejes y la juventud, una mezcla agradable y extraña por igual, sentía el tren reducir su velocidad, parecía estar rítmicamente conectado con la música, una sensación por demás agradable pero común, indudablemente nos acercábamos a la estación. Tome mi maleta, nada muy ostentoso a decir verdad, apenas unos cuantos cambios de ropa según la situación, es decir un traje adecuado para un concierto, ropa cómoda para aligerar el viaje, artículos de limpieza básicos y algunos aparatos electrónicos. Mi portátil, cargadores, etc. que me era más fácil trasladar junto a mí que esperando al plazo del servicio de mudanza, finalmente estaba mi violonchelo, el estuche era probablemente más grande que mi maleta y probablemente si no estuviese tan acostumbrada a arrastrarlo con migo de un lugar a otro me parecería más pesado que esta, salí al vagón y me posicione junto a la salida esperando el momento adecuado, al ritmo de la música en mis audífonos podía sentir el mundo en movimiento como si se coordinaran en favor del arte, los 3 pasajeros actuaron muy distinto entre sí, la mujer que bebía el té parecía confusa, como si ignorara que el tren estaba pronto a parar, quizá esperaba una futura estación o había perdido la anterior, la chica de vestido rojo se mantuvo sentada pero pude notar como su mirada se clavaba en la ventana viendo la aun fuerte lluvia y apretaba ligeramente su paraguas, ahora que lo pienso probablemente debí cargar un paraguas cuando salí de casa esta mañana viendo el cielo nublado, no quería mojarme pero tampoco es que me molestara demasiado un poco de agua cayendo del cielo, aunque daría una impresión horrible a mi compañera de apartamento que llegara con la ropa húmeda y directamente a por un baño y un cambio de ropa, no había tenido ocasión de conocerla en persona, solo sabía que se dedicaba a la música con ocasionales actuaciones en orquestas aunque estudiaba zoología y mitología antigua, sonaba como una chica interesante y su voz al teléfono era agradable, Lyra era su nombre, debo decir que bromeaba cuando le pregunte si su instrumento era la lira y ella sonando un tanto apenada al teléfono, parecía más avergonzada que molesta, mientras respondía que afirmativamente, aun así habíamos quedado en buenos términos y esperaba que fuera al menos la mitad de agradable en persona, el tren se detuvo en la estación pero las puertas se mantuvieron cerradas, probablemente esperando a que el inspector viniese a sellar los boletos, si bien un tren de pasajeros no era muy largo parecía que tardaría un momento en llegar el turno del último vagón, el sujeto del teléfono seguía en su llamada, se paró junto a mí en lo que esperaba a que la puerta se abría, no podía oír si continuaba su llamada con la voz anterior pero ahora su rostro parecía especialmente entretenido, excepto su ojo izquierdo, eso sostenía la mirada fría del aburrimiento absoluto, hizo un gesto interesante con su cara y de pronto paso a verse serio y formal una vez más, su ojo derecho mantuvo el gesto de diversión, era curioso y me comenzaba a poner algo nerviosa, aun así intente no inmutarme y mantener la vista fija al frente, la puerta se abrió de pronto y fuimos recibidos por el inspector que nos miró como si buscara algo en especial, con una mirada sospechosa extendió su mano y le ofrecí mi boleto, él lo perforo y me lo regreso de inmediato sin prestarme demasiada atención, abandone el vagón y comencé a andar por la estación, quizá debería pedir un taxi pero algo en mi interior me decia que caminara, la canción se detuvo dejándome escuchar el sonido de la lluvia, un tanto atenuado, volví a mi móvil y pase el dedo por la pantalla una vez más, deslizando con fuerza y parándolo de golpe, una canción apareció pero sin leer el título devolví el celular a mi bolsillo y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, reconocí de inmediato la canción " **Mr. Blue Sky" – Electric Light Orchestra.**

El ritmo alegre comenzó y logro convencerme de caminar, sabía el camino al campus desde la estación y estaba segura de que no me tomaría mucho llegar, definitivamente estaba influenciada por la canción pero aun así no podía evitar una sonrisa por el sentir que me trasmitía, salí del andén reconociendo unos cuantos nombres de calles y girando, me sentía nerviosa, pero era increíble, agradable y excitante, pasaron tan solo unas cuantas calles antes de ver la institución, una enorme estatua de un caballo mítico al frente, un jardín gigantesco y edificios imponentes más al fondo, era bastante bello, me quede unos segundos parada frente a la estatua del equino épico antes de darme cuenta de las gotas que comenzaban a aumentar su fuerza, sin demasiada prisa continúe mi camino, un pequeño trote me permitió entrar bajo un largo pasillo en el primer edificio, una chica de cabello lacio y rosado se encontraba frente a su casillero abierto moviendo los labios, quizá hablando por teléfono, camine hacia ella y me saque los audífonos.

-Hola, disculpa ¿podrías decirme donde se encuentran los dormitorios del bloque 3?- pregunte, en verdad no sabía cómo llegar desde este punto.

-¿Y-Yo…? – dijo con un tono extraño, su voz sonaba baja, aunque el oído me daba para escucharla perfectamente, sonaba un tanto asustada e increíblemente dudosa.

-Eh… si- le respondí, en verdad me parecía extraño, note que no tenía un teléfono es su mano ¿acaso estaba hablando sola? ¿Había algo en su casillero?

-Pe-perdón, está por haya- dijo apuntando con el índice de la mano derecha hacia el fondo del pasillo- das vuelta a la izquierda y encontraras el edificio.

-Oh…muchas gracias- dije sonriéndole, ella me dedico una sonrisa y sin prestar más atención me coloque los audífonos, avance unos pasos antes de sentir un pequeño tirón en mi hombro, la chica me miraba, no había reparado antes en que media en torno a 20 cm menos que yo, quizá 1.60 o 1.58, me pareció pequeña frente a mi 1.80, aunque algunos decían que en verdad yo era alta, al final no hallaba mucha diferencia, era esbelta, de piel pálida y ojos índigo, su cabello rosa pastel resaltaba bastante, sus labios se movieron mientras me miraba fijamente, me saque los audífonos he hice una seña para hacerle notar que no había podido oírla.

-Oh, perdón, te decía que si quieres puedo llevarte hasta ahí- dijo luciendo bastante apenada, a pesar de eso no había entendido bien sus instrucciones así que apreciaba el gesto- yo también vivo en ese edificio.

-Gracias, me serias de gran ayuda, quizá seamos vecinas- dije sonriendo, sonreír siempre era importante cuando la persona a tu lado hablaba con su casillero.

.Yo vivo en el primer piso ¿y tú?- su voz era suave pero parecía más libre que antes, quizá realmente hablaba por teléfono y eh interrumpí una llamada personal, ella debió guardar su teléfono antes de que lo notara, parecía una chica muy agradable.

-Me temo que yo vivo en el tercer piso, pero algún día podríamos arreglar una cita para tomar el té o salir por ahí- agregue, una persona que conocía el campus era siempre buena.

-Claro, vamos por acá- dijo, la seguí de cerca, el camino no era muy largo pero había mucho para ver, mas jardines, básicamente cada espacio libre era adornado por flores o esculturas, me gustaba ese aprecio al arte, caminamos hablando misceláneos sobre algunos adornos y carteles, parecía que ella se entera bien de lo que pasaba por el lugar, sabia el motivo de las estatuas y sobre algunos movimientos estudiantiles, el camino no fue muy largo, el edificio no era nada especial, sin ser feo era bastante menos artístico que el principal, aunque claro solo en el exterior, al entrar ella hablo.

-Bueno, aquí estamos, mi dormitorio está aquí abajo, quizá algún día te pueda presentar a mi compañera de cuarto, su nombre es Rarity ¿tú vives sola? ¿Perdón, cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos de nuevo, era una costumbre curiosa la que tenía considerando que parecía ser bastante tímida.

-Oh no, aun no conozco a mi compañera de cuarto más que por su voz y nombre, pero jamás la he visto, se llama Lyra Heartstrings: y mi nombre es Octavia Melody - dije, ella me miro un momento extrañada.

-¿Ly-Lyra?- pregunto con ¿incredulidad? Eso me preocupo un poco ¿había algo de Lyra que debiera saber?

-Sí, es ella ¿pasa algo?- pregunte ahora realmente interesada.

-N-no, no es nada- volvía a su ligero tartamudeo- es solo que es un tanto…curiosa, pero es una gran chica, bastante agradable y me ha ayudado unas cuantas veces con mis mascotas- la mire extrañada esta vez yo, primeramente porque creí que no se admitían mascotas, aun así nada ganaba obligándola a cumplir el reglamento y seguidamente ¿curiosa era bueno o malo?

-Bueno, espero verte pronto, adiós- le dije volviendo a mi compostura.

-Adiós, nos vemos luego- termino.

Me dirigí a las escaleras y comencé a subir, cada piso tenía un color distinto, volví la vista hacia atrás para confirmar que el tono morado del primer piso era distinto al lila del segundo, al llegar al tercero un bello color gris igual al de las nubes me recibió, ese era mi color favorito debo agregar, camine hacia la habitación 31 y llame a la puerta, casi de inmediato una voz respondió.

-Un segundo- pude reconocer la voz femenina como perteneciente a Lyra- ya voy- agrego después de unos segundos, se escuchaban varios ruidos de objetos moviéndose dentro, esperaba no encontrar nada demasiado malo, ahora estaba un tanto más nerviosa con lo que había dicho… ¿no le había preguntado su nombre?- Ya casi.

La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a una chica de cabello verde menta y con un par de líneas blancas en este, sus ojos eran amarillos y brillantes, casi dorados y sonreía con alegría, media en torno a 1.70, usaba una camisa con una imagen de un pony con gafas de sol que decía "soy más real que tu" mientras apuntaba con un casco hacia el frente, era un diseño divertido, vestía una falda verde menta y zapatillas cómodas.

-Hola, soy Lyra ¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto mirándome fijamente, ella también aprecia bastante amable.

-Hola, Soy…- no pude terminar mi oración porque me sorprendió con un pequeño grito.

-Octavia, te esperaba, cuando te vi casi estaba segura de que eras tú, pero no quería equivocarme y…-hablaba bastante emocionada, me tendió la mano y la agito efusivamente después de un momento.

-Gracias, me alegra verte Lyra- dije, no era tan… expresiva como ella pero creo que comprendió bien la intención y me invito a pasar, la sala de estar lucia bastante común, una pequeña cocina con una nevera y alacenas separándose del resto de la habitación por una barra, una pantalla plana con una consola conectada se encontraba frente a un sofá grande y entre estas una mesa baja, los muros era amarillo brillante con líneas de un amarillo más claro cada algunos centímetros, me mostro el baño y me guio hasta mi cuarto.

-Bueno, puedes ponerte cómoda, quizá debas tomar una ducha o podrías resfriarte- me había olvidado por completo de como mi ropa se había empapado por la lluvia.

-Gracias, eso hare- le sonreí mientras dejaba mi maleta frente a mi puerta.

-Podemos jugar cartas, o algún videojuego o interpretar algunas piezas juntas- dijo con rapidez y alegría, realmente era bastante efusiva.

-Claro, me encantaría, nos vemos en un momento- se quedó mirándome un segundo antes de reaccionar.

-Oh claro, el baño- dijo con una pequeña risa avergonzada ¿había olvidado lo que acababa de resaltarme?- bueno, adiós- agrego antes de darse la vuelta y volver a la sala.

Entre a mi habitación, era un cuarto lindo, al registrarme en la universidad habían aclarado que estaba amueblado y alfombrado, en verdad esperaba algo más simple pero me satisfacía lo que encontraba, las paredes estaban tapizadas del mismo bello tono gris del piso en el exterior, una ventana grande dejaba ver el exterior del campus, la vista debía ser increíble en el último piso, mientras que una alfombra gruesa cubría el suelo, compartía el tono guindo con las cortinas de la ventana que estaban atadas por los lados para mantenerla abierta, un tocador con un espejo, un armario y una cama individual terminaban de completar la habitación, dejaban un buen espacio para practicar con mi instrumento o colocar algunas decoraciones en los muros, deje la maleta en mi cama, el estuche con mi violonchelo lo deje en el armario; y saque un conjunto de ropa casual, una falda rosada, unas botas negras, una camisa blanca con adornos grises y una corbata de moño rosada, el estilo jamás pasa de moda supongo, sonreí para mí misma.

Entre al cuarto de baño y me desvestí, deje el agua correr un momento para asegurarme de que estaba caliente, coloque algunos artículos de limpieza personales en el lavabo y deje mi toalla junto a la de Lyra, la suya era blanca con un dibujo de un unicornio verde menta de ojos dorados y melena similar a la cabellera de mi compañera, parecía haber sido bordada, casi creí reconocerla en la imagen pero de inmediato supe que eso era ridículo, solo era un diseño bromista y caprichosamente oportuno, me introduje bajo el chorro, el agua caliente resbalaba por mi piel dejando una sensación agradable tras de sí, podía ver el vapor subir por la habitación, de pronto deseaba un cigarrillo, era poco común que fumara más de uno al día, pero el clima me propiciaba esa sensación, parecía que sería cómodo y acorde a la situación, realice mi ritual de limpieza tan rápido como pude aunque claro sin descuidar su correcta función, me seque y vestí, era enserio relajante una ducha caliente en un día frio, me metí en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mí, no había detectores de humo así que probablemente fumar no estuviese prohibido, en verdad no era muy importante, me acerque a la ventana y la abrí recargándome en el marco, el cielo seguía gris y la lluvia caía pero un pequeño techo sobre la ventana imposibilitaba que entrara a la habitación, saque mi cajetilla del estuche del violonchelo en el armario y encendí el tabaco cuando estuve fuera asegurando que el humo no se quedara en la habitación, si bien no me desagradaba no era un olor que me gustara tener impregnado en la alfombra, , una calada, el calor en la garganta, el sabor amargo, el gusto dulce, la calidez en el pecho, figuras perdiéndose entre el humo junto con mi estrés, la sensación deliciosa en suma, placentera sin duda alguna, continúe fumando un rato, disfrutando el olor del humo, y verle escapar hacia las nubes, ligero y gris como si deseara ser una de ellas, el tiempo se perdió entre mis pensamientos mientras no apartaba la vista de la ventana, las clases comenzarían en un par de días, confiaba en desempeñarme adecuadamente en la facultad de música, a pesar de que muchos no valoraban adecuadamente este estudio a mí me parecía realmente interesante, la música funcionaba a muchos niveles, el nivel matemático y la influencia de las vibraciones en la física de partículas, los patrones de ondas que se reconocían en la naturaleza y su relación con la vibración de una cuerda, métrica sonora, había muchos estudios importantes detrás pero las personas lo despreciaban como si fuera algo fácil, algunos incluso juzgaban de "No ser un trabajo" al tocar en una orquesta, escuche como tocaban mi puerta, viendo el cigarrillo casi extinto en mi mano lo arroje por la ventana y una vez más vi como su fulgor naranja se extinguía por obra del agua.

-un momento- conteste y los toques se detuvieron, salí para encontrarme con Lyra, ella olfateo el aire un momento, pareció notar el olor pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Ya terminaste tu baño?- no, solo lo continuaba dentro de la habitación, definitivamente no podía bromear así con ella por lo que preferí callar- perdón, no quería molestar solo que tardaste un poco- me miraba con sus ojos siempre alegres.

-Perdón por no avisarte, solo me tomaba un descanso después del viaje y eso- le conteste con la misma sonrisa.

-Bueno, te espero en la sala, tengo algo para ti- dijo y se dio la vuelta alegre- era extraño recibir un regalo de una chica que acababa de conocer en persona pero aun así ella era bastante agradable.

Al llegar a la sala la encontré sentada en el sofá con una bolsa de papel entre las manos, me miraba invitándome a sentarme y sin esperar mucho lo hice.

-Toma- dijo entregándome la bolsa, la abrí encontrándome con el peluche de un pony gris, tenía un tatuaje de una clave de sol en su flanco, sus ojos eran rosados, como los míos, su crin negra y peinada como la mía…. Acaso… Su corbata de moño también era igual a la mía.

-Es muy lindo, gracias- nunca había sido adepta a los muñecos cuando niña pero apreciaba su regalo- es un lindo diseño- agregue, era un tanto extraño a decir verdad.

-Este basado en ti- su sonrisa pareció crecer un poco.

-¿Qué?- pregunte, solo era extraño, estaba enserio confundida.

-Bueno, es una costumbre común, mi estudio sobre la civilización de equinos inteligentes que vinieron antes de los humanos lo volvieron un regalo acorde a mi trabajo- Bueno, ahora entendía que quería decir la peli rosa con "Curiosa".

-Es… muy lindo, gracias- al decir esto ella soltó una risa ahogada, me comenzaba a poner un poco nerviosa.

-Jejejeje, algunas de mis amigas dijeron que era un mal regalo pero yo sabía que te gustaría- dijo como si fuera un gran logro, le regrese la sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿quieres salir a comer algo?- pregunto

-Claro ¿conoces un buen lugar por la zona?- le pregunte en respuesta.

-El mejor; y soy amiga de la cocinera- respondió sonriente, parecía que sabía de lo que hablaba, si eliminaba su idea psicópata de que la humanidad venia de un mundo de ponis era una chica muy agradable ¿enserio pensaba eso?

Alguien llamo a la puerta, Lyra parecía un tanto sorprendida, por lo visto no esperaba visita.

-Yo atenderé- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá, miraba bien por el ojo de la puerta, estuvo así un momento antes de abrir- Hola Fluttershy – dijo.

-Ho-hola, venía a traer un regalo a la nueva inquilina, dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-Claro, pasa- dijo Lyra haciéndose a un lado dejándola entrar.

-Hola Octavia- dijo mientras me sonreía- les traje una tarta, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Hola Fluttershy y gracias- dije mientras me acercaba para saludarla y recibir su regalo.

-Bueno… no te quito más tu tiempo, espero que nos veamos pronto- parecía que tenía prisa.

-Está bien, podrías pasarme tu número telefónico- ah, pedir el número telefónico, la forma perfecta de recordar a alguien sin tener que poner interés en esta.

-Claro- dijo sacando su teléfono, su funda era rosada y llamativa, una figura de flamenco tomando el sol al reverso, bueno, ahora sabía que no hablaba por móvil mientras movía los labios frente a su casillero aunque alumnos me había advertido de que mi compañera era una de aquel grupo casi sectario que creía descendíamos de ponis sapientes….de algún modo, así que al menos podía marcas un limites, de los males el mejor supongo.

Me pasó su número y me pidió que le enviara un mensaje para que obtuviera el mío, una pequeña formalidad que paso rápidamente, mantuvimos una corta conversación en la que Lyra no intervino mucho, parecía un tanto incomoda; y finalmente se retiró.

-Bueno, eso fue interesante- dijo Lyra mientras cerraba la perta después de haberse despedido de Fluttershy.

-Supongo, al parecer ya no es necesario salir a ninguna parte, además es tarde y el viaje fue largo- dije bostezando, ella saco su celular y al parecer reviso la hora.

-Pero apenas son la 5:30pm- dijo con un tacto de confusión –aunque claro comprendo que estés cansada por el viaje, puedes tomar una siesta si quieres- agrego, no esperaba que fuese tan temprano, no había reparado en la hora mientras usaba mi celular, aun así me sentía realmente soñolienta.

-Sí, supongo que será por el viaje, comamos un poco y me ire a dormir- dije y pude escuchar el cansancio en mi voz, lyra bostezo.

-Jejejeje, creo que tu cansancio es contagiosa- ambas reímos ante el comentario- bueno, comamos.

Cortó la tarta, aparentemente casera, rápidamente y sirvió un par de trozos en platos de cristal rojizo con diseños de flores, bastante bellos la verdad y puso a hervir agua.

-¿té o café?- pregunto.

-En general soy una amante del café, pero creo que por ahora lo mejor será un té- respondí.

-Oh, claro- saco una bolsa de té y la coloco en una taza que hacia juego con el plato.

-Bueno… cuéntame algo sobre ti ¿Qué te llevo a elegir tu campo de estudio?- sus ojos parecieron iluminarse mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Bueno, desde pequeña siempre pensé que el mundo era algo extraño- comenzó a hablar como si fuese un discurso ya preparado- encontraba algunos objetos de lo más curioso sin embargo lo que realmente me enloquecía eran los nombres de los asentamientos humanos que podíamos rastrear cientos de años o quizá miles, Ponyhattan, Las Pegasus, Ponyville e incluso el propio continente Equestria, realmente siempre sentí esa conexión, una tarde encontré un antiguo diario que hablaba respecto al tema y de inmediato supe que era algo digno de estudio, supe que quería dedicar mi vida a confirmar la teoría más impresionante y sorprendentemente sensata que conocía, si bien en la actualidad existen varios mamíferos cuadrúpedos los equinos siguen tratándose como un mito, sean pegasos, unicornios o simples ponis terrestres, aun así se han encontrado múltiples fósiles de estos seres de los cuales se ha podido obtener información que demuestra eran seres inteligentes que vinieron antes que nosotros, incluso algunos más optimistas que yo creen que estos seres aún viven o que pueden saltar entre realidades como distintos planos, siempre me sentí impresionada y dispuesta a darlo todo por la ciencia.- se detuvo mirando con determinación, parecía que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, personalmente encontraba sus supuestas pruebas altamente cuestionables pero no parecía muy importante o pertinente desanimarla con una opinión opuesta así que solo sonreí.

-Es muy impresionante sin duda, espero que logres avances de importancia en tu campo- pareció completamente satisfecha ante mi respuesta.

-Sabes, algunos solo dicen que es una locura o que no vale la pena estudiarlo, realmente aprecio que sepas valorarlo- dijo con un tono de afable.- y a ti ¿Qué te llevo a la música?

-Bueno, supongo que también me ocurrió siendo muy joven, descubrí lo mucho que me gustaba el ritmo de las cosas, fueran obras del hombre o de la naturaleza y decidí estudiar que tan inherente al universo era realmente, los patrones que surgían en el ambiente en relación a las ondas sonoras y su recreación precisa experimental inmediatamente me llamaron. Me gusta la forma en la que permite desarrollar el arte y la ciencia juntas.

-Wow, eso suena súper cool- dijo sonriendo.

La merienda fue normal, seguimos conversando sobre algunos misceláneos y las clases, unas cuantas bromas sobre música y me conto que su gusto por la lira siempre le había traído ligeros problemas por chistes sobre su nombre, parecía que le afectaban bastante a pesar de intentar tomarlos con humor, terminamos comer entorno a las 6 y me aviso que pensaba salir a visitar a unas amigas en su trabajo, Bon Bon llamo a la chica y prometió que me llevaría algunos dulces, no me atreví a rechazar el regalo, en verdad no era muy adepta al dulce, y nos despedimos.

Apenas entrar a mi cuarto me tire en la cama presa del cansancio, mi compañera era un poco más extraña de lo que esperaba pero parecía realimente interesada en su campo y eso la volvía mejor que muchos conocidos que elegían un estudio sin valor personal solo por el dinero o complacer a los demás, las suaves sabanas contra mi cuerpo y el blando colchón parecían buscar noquearme, sin demasiada resistencia me entregue a los encantos del sueño por voluntad propia, mañana sería otro día, al menos podía decir que hoy fue un día mas y no un día menos.

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR***

Debo decir que si bien cuento con un par de historias abandonadas disfrute bastante escribir esta y espero continuarla, si bien nunca me siento del todo cómodo con mi trabajo me parece interesante publicarlo y espero una mejoría mientras avanza la narración. apreciare bastante sus opiniones y consejos en cualquier aspecto, toda critica es bien venida.

En un futuro se mezclara el romance y la seudo adicción de Octavia que bien podría empeorar.

sin mas que decir por el momento espero sus reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una secta, una prohibición y algo de fortuna.**

Caminaba lentamente, el clima frio de la noche me acompañaba, sentía la garganta seca, las gotas de sudor frió resbalando por mi frente, a pesar de eso estaba calmada, sabía que mi caminata era elegante y atraía la mirada de más de un hombre o mujer de los que se encontraban sentados esperando por el show, mi traje de gala facilitaba saber que era uno de los músicos de la orquesta que tocaría esta noche en el hotel de Las Pegasus; y sin embargo mis audífonos rosa neón debían atraer la atención de los asistentes, un toque audaz pero bello, sonaba una agradable canción " **The Villain I Appear to be"- Connor Spiotto**

Avanzaba sin prestar mucha atención al decorado, lo normal para la sala de reuniones de un hotel, algunas personas jugaban juegos de azar y un pequeño bar sirviendo tragos, dejaba a mi paso una pequeña sonrisa practicada, los meseros que caminaban por ahí se apartaban al verme avanzar con el estuche de mi violonchelo a cuestas, parecía que era una rutina común, un músico que llegaba un tanto retrasado a tocar pues nadie reparaba demasiado en mí, llegue hasta un puesto que como ya esperaba estaba desocupado y me senté, a pesar de que el puesto estaba en una orilla y no entre los demás músicos de cuerdas los espectadores poco conocedores no parecían estar interesados mientras que los demás músicos parecían indiferentes, quizá esperaban que mi actuación fuera un estelar, sin duda lo seria.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar, a falta de un maestro los músicos se limitaron a arrancar notas de sus instrumentos según dictaran sus partituras, con gran habilidad debo decir y sentada me limitaba a mirar al público, esperando al momento perfecto para mi actuación, me sentía confiada en impresionar a los oyentes, los guardias del hotel comenzaban a movilizarse, la vigilancia aumentaba, sin duda estaba por llegar alguien importante, llegaba con un ligero retraso, más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero improvisar era algo común para cualquier artista, la vi entrar por la puerta principal caminando como si flotara, aquella mujer, alta y elegante, sencillamente hermosa, su cabello negro y lacio con brillos morados y atrayentes, labios gruesos y seductores teñidos de negro, ojos de un azul oscuro tan profundos que se tornaban hipnóticos después de verlos un momento, sostenían una mirada de fiera, piel morena, nariz fina, destilaba belleza, aun así no me inmute, espere a que ocupara su asiento y actué distraída mientras abría el estuche de mi violonchelo, con cuidado retire los seguros, unos cuantos movimientos rápidos de manos para acomodar todo en su lugar y lo coloque sobre mi hombro, apunte directamente a su corazón, la mira del rifle lo enfoco, su vestido largo y ligero dejaba ver su escote y una bella piedra preciosa que no lograba identificar, pude ver como se giraba hacia mí, su mirada calma y condescendiente, no hablo, solo me dedico aquella melancólica mirada mientras levantaba su vaso y apuraba su bebida a modo de un poético último trago, dispare, escuche dos explosiones, sentí dos retrocesos, pude ver como su cuerpo caía manteniendo esa oscura sonrisa en sus labios con los ojos cerrados y apacibles, caí tomando mi hombro intentando detener la hemorragia, la sangre brillante y cálida escurría por mi hombro resbalando entre mis dedos, me arrastraba en busca de desaparecer incapaz de detener el sangrado de mi herida, el plan se salía un poco de control, nada nuevo bajo el sol, el movimiento se hacía tortuoso y los pasos de los guardias aumentaban su fuerza, algunos gritos de coordinación en un idioma que no podía entender, logre incorporarme y comencé a avanzar tan rápido como el extraño sentir de debilidad me lo permitía, probablemente los tragos de antes o aquellos analgésicos especiales me habían permitido no sentir dolor, después de unos segundos se había esfumado como si jamás hubiese existido pero la debilidad me acosaba como la sombra de la muerte sobre mí, una vez más lamentablemente nada nuevo, pude ver la gran ventana del tercer piso con las cortinas ondeantes llamándome, la vista comenzaba a oscurecerse pero el negro y silencios helicóptero de escape me permitiría librar una vez más, apenas podía distinguir algo pero confiar era mi única esperanza, sin duda la muerte por una caída sería preferible a lo que ocurriría si me atrapaban, un último impulso de mis fuerzas mientras mis miembros comenzaban a entumecerse, un largo paso mientras que escuchaba algunas balas silbando por el aire junto a mi cabeza, un salto final mientras el aire frio se clavaba en mi piel y comenzaba a calar mis huesos, una caída corta y liberadora, un golpe, un sonido fuerte, ahora si sentía dolor pero tenía que intentarlo..

Me levante del suelo sudando, bueno, había sido un sueño interesante o al menos lo suficiente como para sacarme de la cama antes de despertar, no había ninguna herida de bala pero aun así me sentía débil, me incorpore adecuadamente intentando ordenar mis pensamientos y estire las manos hacia arriba para juntarlas y hacer sonar mis nudillos, la ventana abierta me permitía ver el cielo luminoso, eran las 6:30 o antes, no lo dudaba mucho, jamás me había costado reconocer la hora del día según la luz, una lluvia constante y monótona cubría el paisaje y acortaba mi visión, al parecer no bromeaban con el clima del lugar, a pesar de todo no parecía que hubiese un peligro, supongo que tendrán un gran sistema de alcantarillado, el campus verde y limpio sorprendentemente no dejaba ningún animal a la vista, de fondo podía escuchar una canción sonar, la alarma de mi teléfono que en verdad pretendía despertarme, seguramente esa canción influencio mis sueños, es curioso, había dormido horas y apenas podía rememorar ese último sueño corto, la apague sin más y procedí a la rutina de siempre.

Escogí un conjunto para andar en casa, nada muy elegante, una falda que llegaba arriba de las rodillas color gris, una camiseta ligera rosada y un chaleco del mismo color que la falda, realmente mis colores preferidos eran el gris y el rosa, tenía varia prendas negras y blancas que buscaban complementarlas pero no había reparado antes en que mi vestuario se limitaba casi por completo a esos colores, de todos modos no me desagradaba mucho, unas zapatillas cómodas negras y como no podía faltar una corbata de moño rosada, mi accesorio personal predilecto.

Abandoné la habitación encontrándome con el pasillo a oscuras, pase frente a lo que sospechaba era la habitación de Lyra, más silenciosa de lo que esperaba, quizá seguía durmiendo, se escucha un extraño vibrar dentro sin embargo nada muy fuerte, algo dentro de mí me decía que no deseaba saberlo, continúe mi camino a la ducha en busca de mi acostumbrado ritual de limpieza, esperaba que pudiese disfrutar con calma del baño, jamás dejaba de ser agradable el agua caliente en el clima frió, era como cobijarse después de encender el aire acondicionado en una temperatura fría, había hecho eso más veces de las que estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, aun así la analogía explicaba mi gusto por los climas contrarios. La ducha fue corta a pesar de lo que deseaba, había terminado en minutos y seguía bajo el chorro de agua, repitiendo algunos pasos, no tenía mucho en que pensar más haya de disfrutar la sensación del líquido sobre mi piel, la mezcla espesa del jabón líquido con agua caliente me hicieron recordar la sensación de la sangre entre mis dedos, me dio un pequeño escalofrió al pensar en que era mi propia sangre, aun así mis sueños por lo general no eran muy normales, verdaderamente solían rondar ese tipo de dramas, probablemente en base a la literatura que consumía, recordé a la mujer del sueño. Alta, hermosa, tan atrayente, juraría haberla visto antes…

-¡Luna!- Casi grite, al menos lo dije más fuerte de lo que me hubiera gustado, me cubrí la boca al notarlo, intente escuchar un momento si Lyra había despertado pero no conseguí oír nada, antes de volver a la antigua "calma" de mi baño, la mujer de mi sueño era Luna, eso me emocionaba y confundía un poco… no podía recordar su apellido, aun así su figura era famosa, una gran compositora, probablemente modelo y música de orquesta que ahora mismo enseñaba en esta institución y aunque de manera menos relevante era la hermana menor de la gobernante, con un pasado turbio y un tanto oculto al público, siempre había sentido cierta admiración por ella, a pesar de eso no me parecía una persona muy importante en mi vida, aunque tal vez pronto lo seria, seguramente solo había soñado con ella por algún artículo que hubiese leído y me recordara que tomaría clases directamente por su parte, una alegre emoción se agolpaba en mi pecho, me había asegurado de inscribir tantas clases como pudiera con ella, por lo visto solo enseñaba respecto a interpretación, instrumentos varios y algunas prácticas, sorprendente mente solo tendría un par de profesores, el otro se llamaba Discord, no sabía mucho de él, solo que se ocupaba de la parte "científica", es decir física, matemática y algunos fenómenos de estudio que la institución juzgaba importantes, aparentemente a pesar de las eminencias en el campo que impartían las materias, por lo visto Discord realmente era una persona importante que debería conocer, no se daba bastante importancia a la facultad de música, había pocos grupos y pocos solicitantes, aun siendo una universidad altamente reconocida no muchos se mudaban hasta Canterlot para estudiar, bastimente ningún artista, la ciudad se había vuelto menos popular con el tiempo, era una urbe del progreso pero muchos consideraban que era demasiado exigente, la opinión publica de Ecuestria comenzaba a cambiar y pensaba más alegres y sanos a los pueblos pequeños con más libertades y menos prejuicios, se mudarían, lentamente los transformarían en ciudades y una vez más huirían de sí mismos pensado que era una cuestión del lugar, creyendo que cambiarían lo que eran y su forma de ser si cambiaban su ambiente en lugar de a sí mismos, un pensamiento ridículo para mí que los demás parecían creer, aun recordaba a la directora de mi primaria recomendando a mis padres mandarme a un pequeño pueblo cuyo nombre no puedo recordar para que hiciera amigos, vagas memorias me muestran a mi gritando sobre cómo debería ser ilegal ser tan estúpida y a la directora que amablemente frente a mis padres me amenazaba con la expulsión, al final solo fue una larga suspensión que me dejo por secuela hacer bastante tarea y libertad de tocar el violonchelo por mí misma, oh claro, y un largo castigo por parte de mis padres, en verdad sí que me arrepentía de mi comportamiento, inadecuado era decir poco.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, el tiempo se me había escapado realmente rápido, creo que ahora llevaba demasiado tiempo en la ducha, salí y me seque tan rápido como pude, sentía arrugados los dedos de los pies y temía que mi cabello resultara maltratado, es curioso lo bueno que es este lugar para pensar y poner en orden tus ideas, me vestí y salí a la sala, Lyra estaba en el sofá, parecía bastante descansada mientras miraba las noticias.

-Oh, hey Octavia Buenos días, sabes, estuve a punto de entrar a la ducha pensando que te habías desmallado cuando pasaron los primeros 30 minutos de agua corriente- dijo sonriente.

-Bueno, gracias por considerar salvarme- respondí y comenzamos a reír, era curioso pero me sentía bastante conectada con ella, parecía que lleváramos mucho tiempo de conocernos, en verdad solo unas semanas, la institución no te permitía elegir compañeros, personalmente no conocía a nadie que fuese a este mismo lugar, sin embargo te incitaba a comunicarte con tus compañeros antes de encontrarte con ellos, no te permitirían cambiar pero al menos te hacían saber a lo que te enfrentabas ¿realmente era algo bueno? A pesar de eso Lyra inmediatamente me pareció agradable, teníamos algunos gustos en común, nuestro humor no chocaba y no sabía nada sobre su afición a los ponis, una compañera ideal hasta ahora.

-Prepare café,Lo puse en la mesa por si quieres un poco- dijo volviendo su atención a las noticias matutinas.

Me serví una taza de café y corte un trozo de la media tarta que aún quedaba, probablemente no era una buena dieta pero prometía ser bastante sabrosa, una compañera que prepara café y ve las noticias, era suficiente para mí por ahora, el líquido negro y cálido bajando por mi garganta era verdaderamente agradable, desde muy joven me había vuelto amante de esta bebida y debo decir que la marca que Lyra utilizaba era bastante buena.

-Oh, perdón por no avisarte antes- me dijo Lyra cuando me senté junto a ella en el sofá- Invite a unas amigas al apartamento, también estudian aquí pero en otro bloque, son muy cool y seguro que se llevaras bien con ellas- al terminar de hablar me miro esperando una respuesta, no es que me molestara realmente pero agradecía la cortesía de avisarme, aunque fuese hasta ahora.

-Claro que no hay ningún problema- dije mientras sonreía- ¿podrías decirme a qué horas llegaran?- agregue esperando no ser impertinente.

-Sí, deberían estar aquí en unos 15 minutos- bueno, al menos había tenido tiempo de acicalarme como es debido.

-Está bien- volví mi vista al televisor al notar unas enormes letras rojas que aparecieron en pantalla "mensaje urgente de último minuto", un título un tanto preocupante.

-Queridos habitantes de Canterlot- Era la gobernante de la nación, personalmente no me gusta la monarquía considerando los muchos sistemas de gobierno que se han desarrollado a lo largo del tiempo, pero era una buena gobernante, no había mucho de que quejarse, una mujer alta de piel nívea y cabello multicolor en tonos suaves- como Presidenta mi mayor preocupación son ustedes los ciudadanos, los informes últimamente han demostrado que la mayoría de los accidentes recientes tienen involucradas las drogas, sean las legales o las que transgreden a las leyes, es por eso que después de discutir con el consejo largamente hemos decidido prohibir las drogas dañinas a gran escala, empezando así por las más comunes, es decir, el tabaco y el alcohol, claro las medicinas y drogas con fines médicos quedaran libres de esta nueva ley, drogas de menos influencia como la cafeína también serán ignoradas, se les solicita desechen todo producto ahora ilegal que posean, el alcohol de los bares ya ha sido retirado con anticipación, se ruega su cooperación y comprensión, sin más que decir me despido esperando haber sido de ayuda.- ¿Qué?...¿QUE?... bien, no, no había muchas reacciones ante esto, aquella mujer era conocida por sus decisiones impulsivas buscando salvaguardar el bien del ciudadano pero… eso era casi tiránico, algunos representantes electos a modo de consejo daban la falsa ilusión de control pero… sencillamente era demasiado, demasiado repentino ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de esto?

-Wow, ahora que lo pienso ayer que salí con mis amigas no pudimos beber porque alguien había comprado todo el alcohol- dijo Lyra pensativa, yo sencillamente estaba pasmada, supongo que poco más puedes sentir cuando de pronto una ley te convierte en criminal, una ley que me parecía arbitraria eh insensata, atentaba contra la libertad.

-Estoy igualmente sorprendida- le respondí intentando no perder la compostura, la noticia me había afectado un poco.

-Bueno, la propuesta de ley se venía manejando desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero no creí que la aceptaran, es decir, vote por ella durante la campaña pero…- no termino de hablar.

-¿Pero?

-No lo sé, solo no creí que no llegaría a tanto- parecía nerviosa, ¿acaso en Canterlot les permitían una votación? ¿Fue una campaña y unas cuantas firmas lo que desencadenaron esto? Ya antes había pasado alguna ley surgida de este modo, aun así era demasiado.

Nunca había sido una persona antisistema, realmente consideraba a la vida en sociedad algo que daba beneficios mientras respetaras ciertas reglas que contribuían a salvarla, claro que el alcohol y el cigarro eran drogas autodestructivas, causaban bastantes accidentes pero… algo dentro de mí se manifestaba en contra de una ley de tal magnitud, no sentía que hubiese algo que justificar, solo parecía arbitrario.

Lyra mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla, las noticias habían cambiado, como toda propuesta arbitraria buscaba mostrar algunos informes y accidentes automovilísticos o de mayor nivel causados por las antes drogas legales.

La puerta resonó, un puño llamaba con insistencia, se calmó y luego volvió a llamar rápidamente, Lyra se levantó y sin ver por la mirilla abrió, al otro lado se encontraban 2 chicas, una de cabello azul oscuro con 2 franjas rosas, ojos azules, rostro fácil de olvidar la verdad pero con un agradable tacto de gracia, media en torno a 1.67 y vestía un conjunto cómodo, zapatillas, blusa blanca y falda rosada a franjas azules, un prendedor con forma de caramelo adornaba su cabeza, la otra chica era bastante más llamativa, nariz pequeña, labios delgados, cabellera azul eléctrico con líneas más suaves, no podía ver sus ojos, unas gafas de pasta negra y lentes moradas los ocultaban ¿usaba gafas en interiores? Hacía rato que debía haber entrado al edificio, además aun así afuera estaba nublado, media como 1.70, usaba un pantalón morado, una camiseta blanca, algunas pulseras y unos grandes cascos entorno a su cuello, una punk en toda regla, aun así me negaba rotundamente a discriminar a nadie por su apariencia por lo que me aparte a un lado del sofá dejando espacio para que se sentaran, la punk dirigio su cabeza hacia mi un momento, a pesar de no ver sus ojos podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi, y tomo asiento a mi lado, la del adorno de caramelo se coloco en el medio del sofá y Lyra se sentó en el extremo contrareo.

-Octavia, estas son mis amigas, Bon-Bon y Vinyl- Bon-Bon parecía más bien un apodo, en cambio Vinyl me pareció un nombre más normal, al final ¿Quién era yo para juzgar? Muchos decían que mi nombre era extraño.

-Hola, buenos días- respondí, en verdad no tenía muy claro que decir, ninguna de las 2 había hablado y no sabía cuál era cual, Lyra solo soltó sus nombres al aire.

-Yo soy Vinyl- dijo la chica con aspecto punk agitando su mano a modo de saludo, su voz era melódica, un tanto más grave que la media pero sonaba templada, estaba casi segura de que cantaba.

-Yo soy Bon-Bon- dijo la otra chica, su voz era bastante aguda y su mirada tan brillante como la de Lyra, parecía que esperaba que dijese algo específico cada que hablaban, en verdad me ponían un tanto nerviosa pero su sonrisa parecía sincera.

-Gusto en conocerlas- dije devolviendo el gesto.

-Bien, todos se conocen y llevan bien- dijo Lyra sonriente, creo que era muy pronto para decir eso, aunque claro intentaría llevarme bien con ellas lo que no parecía muy difícil pero acababa de conocerlas, no sabia nada sobre ellas.- así que es momento de hablas sobre el motivo de esta reunión, por favor damas y caballeras síganme.

Se levantó y camino hacia su habitación, la seguimos de inmediato, como siempre que algo similar ocurría una parte dentro de mí me decía que no era una buena idea, se detuvo frente a la puerta y se giró para mirarnos a los ojos.

-Es este uno de los avances más importantes para nosotros en condición de club, supongo que Octavia será la más sorprendida porque le representa algo nuevo, sin embargo aún no forma parte del club, confió en que es apta y una gran adición- dijo con voz solemne.

Bon-Bon y Vinyl parecieron un tanto avergonzadas, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus rostros, bueno, esto definitivamente no podía ser nada bueno, Lyra lucia súper emocionada al abrir la puerta y mientras nos adentrábamos, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, las ventanas cerradas y el clima era más frió que en el exterior, un olor agradablemente dulce inundaba el cuarto, Lyra encendió la luz soltando un risita infantil y…. oh dios…era peor de lo que había podido imaginar…. Ponis, unicornios, pegasos, los muros llenos de posters, una mesa en una esquina con cuatro sillas entorno a ella y un mazo de cartas en el centro, una mesa larga que ocupaba casi toda una pared, un ordenador en la esquina de esta mesa, un sofá, una pantalla plana, una alfombra, bueno, al menos parecía que su club tenia recursos, una cafetera sobre una mesa de aquellas que parecen más bien cajones, algunos asientos de aquellos que parecían bolsas suaves, no podía recordar su nombre, esto era demasiado extraño, a pesar de todo aun había un armario dentro de la pared como en mi habitación con un cartel que no quise leer, probablemente mas decoración de ponis, al parecer la estructura era igual en ambos cuartos.

-Cool- dijo Vinyl mientras se hundía en una de aquellas sillas bolsa.

-Es la nueva sala de reuniones oficial del club- dijo Lyra complacida por el comentario de la chica de las gafas.

Bon-Bon lucia muy avergonzada y me miraba como si se estuviera disculpando de ante mano, más motivos de preocupación.

-Ahora Octavia, tendrás la oportunidad de unirte al exclusivo club de la Ponylogia en Canterlot, con reconocimiento de los demás clubs de Ponylogia en las otras ciudades y pueblos, toda una institución oficial- unirse a una secta eh… esto comenzaba a ser un tanto… estresante, necesitaba un cigarrillo, también debí haberme desecho de mi cajetilla hace rato, quizá por eso tardaban tanto en el tren ¿acaso estaban vigilando si es que introducíamos drogas a la ciudad? Al menos no lo hacían con mucho esfuerzo, si es que lo hacían.

-¿Octavia?- Lyra me miraba con confusión.

-Pe-perdón, estaba pensando en algo, nada importante- dije, no solía distraerme tanto pensando, al menos no al nivel de no escuchar.

-Bueno ¿quieres unirte?- la mejor descripción de su mirada era la de un cachorro triste, no quería unirme a una secta, claro está, pero no parecía nada peligroso o comprometedor, excepto que si alguien se enteraba probablemente me esforzaría en negarlo a toda costa –por favor, te revelare la clave secreta, son solo unos pocos toques rápidos, unos lentos y otros rápidos de nuevo - Lyra agrego, parece que notaba que lo estaba dudando, supongo que lo único peor que unirse a una secta era vivir con alguien miembro de esta que sabía que la habías rechazado, Bon-Bon gesticulaba detrás de Lyra moviendo los labios, creo que quería que aceptara.

-Creo que debiste decírmela después de que me uniera pero claro, me uniré a tu sec…club- me corregí rápido, parecía que a Lyra no le importaba eso, solo sonreía de oreja a oreja, detrás Bon-Bon se notaba aliviada.

-Gracias, bueno, ahora que todos los miembros estamos reunidos- así que solo éramos nosotras eh- podemos proceder con la reunión, por favor tomen asiento a la mesa de juntas.

Bon-Bon y yo nos sentamos, Vinyl había comenzado a escuchar música en sus audífonos, bailaba con las manos mientras ignoraba deliberadamente a la anfitriona, la culparía como grosera pero estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando comenzó a hablar de ponis, Lyra solo le retiro los audífonos posicionándose detrás de ella y le pidió que se sentara, esta apago su teléfono y se levantó como si estuviera muy cansada, se sentó y finalmente Lyra la siguió, note que el mantel tenia decoraciones bordadas, el unicornio verde menta al que ya estaba casi segura Lyra había diseñado en base a sí misma, pude notar ahora que tenía un tatuaje de una lira en su flanco, un pony color crema con la misma cabellera de Bon-Bon y un tatuaje de un par de caramelos como su broche en el mismo lugar que el unicornio, sin embargo este era un pony común, estaba un pony blanco con cabellera cuidadosamente desordenada igual a la de Vinyl, gafas iguales a las suyas, y una nota musical en el costado, esta vez era un unicornio, finalmente se encontraba el mío, al parecer había tenido tiempo suficiente para bordarlo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba planeando esto?

-Bueno y… ¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión?- pregunto Bon-Bon

-Naturalmente presentar la nueva oficina oficial del club –respondió Lyra como si fuese obvio.

-y ¿qué más?- pregunto ahora Vinyl con un tono curiosamente alegre.

-Bu-bueno…planear los temas a tratar la próxima reunión…- término con un tono de duda.

-Bueno y… ¿qué piensan de la nueva ley instituida?- pregunte a nadie en particular.

-Francamente no estoy muy enterada pero…Siento que no es tan malo, es decir, creo que puede hacer un bien, en general el alcohol causa más accidentes que otras drogas, aunque supongo que porque es legal y fácil de conseguir y eso….- así que estaba de acuerdo, ¿la miraba mal? Pareció que bajaba un poco la vista mientras su voz moría, aun así Vinyl sonreía mientras la escuchaba, ella estaba de acuerdo al parecer.

-Bueno, yo pienso que atenta contra la libertad y el equilibrio general- dije con un tono un poco más agresivo de lo que me hubiese gustado.

-Es verdad, creo que no es una buena ley- Vinyl agrego con un ligero toque de exaltación, así que en verdad sí que apoyaba la libertad, de acuerdo, quizá mi opinión si estaba un tanto influenciada.

-Bueno chicas, entiendo su preocupación general pero creo que es importante recordar a todos los miembros del club sobre la temática a tratar: como demostrarle al mundo de una vez por todas eh irrefutablemente que los ponys son una realidad- Lyra era buena para desviar el tema, por un momento realmente pensé en hacerlo, inmediatamente me disuadió el hecho de que yo no creía en los ponys ¿acaso las demás chicas en la mesa si creían en ello?

-Bueno Lyra y ¿Qué crees que los ponys harían ante una ley como esta?- pregunto Bon-Bon, buen modo de tratarla aparentemente.

-Gran pregunta, sin duda se revelarían, los ponys eran un pueblo guerrero y orgulloso- respondió sin titubear.

-¿No dijiste la última vez que eran un pueblo de eruditos?- pregunto Vinyl. Ahora sabía que se habían desarrollado más reuniones ¿realmente esto era un enorme culto multinacional quizá?

-Bueno si, pero no creo que no hubiese ponys de diferentes personalidades, no olvides que eran seres tan inteligentes como tú o como yo- contesto.

-Claro- zanjo Bon-Bon, creo que ella era la voz de la razón en este club, si es que algo así existía en un club de ponylogia.

-Bueno, la verdad es que personalmente no estoy muy afectada, es decir, no era adicta a ninguna de esas drogas, solo una consumidora ocasional pero siento que la propuesta se aprobó sin demasiada transparencia, no creo que hubiese suficientes votos y se dé buena fuente que hubo algunos sobornos- dijo Lyra.

-Y yo sé de algunos que los aceptaron- dijo Vinyl mirando a Lyra, no podía ver sus ojos pero giro su cabeza en su dirección.

-Oh vamos, era joven y necesitaba ese favor- se excusó Lyra- además gracias a eso el club de Ponylogia se volvió una alternativa oficial en la institución- ¿acaso vendió su voto para oficializar su club?

-Entre más lo dices menos irracional suena- le respondió Bon-Bon con una mirada de reproche.

-Vamos…Octavia ayúdame- dijo de nuevo con su mirada de súplica, empezaba a creer que era mero chantaje.

-La verdad es que no hubiese vendido mi voto, además pienso que esa propuesta atenta contra la libertad- aunque claro, pensándolo bien el prohibir cualquier droga o crimen atentaba contra la libertad, pero aun así no podía estar de acurdo con prohibir algo así, no creo que fuera tan dañino como para hacer una ley.

-Ah, el mundo en mí contra una vez más- dijo Lyra colocando su brazo sobre su frente en señal de drama, no pude evitar reír un poco ante eso y las demás también lo hicieron.

-Bueno, no se mucho de ponylogia pero no pude terminar mí bebida así que creo que iré por mi café- dije al aire una vez más, Lyra se levantó rápidamente con aquella sonrisa boba a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarme.

Así que… ¿quieres un café?- dijo mientras encendía la cafetera y me miraba esperando una reacción, solo le sonreí y acento con la cabeza, interpreto eso como un sí.

-¿tú también quieres tomar algo Bon-Bon?- pregunto mirando a la chica a frente a mí.

-Claro, me gustaría un café también- respondió, su voz tenía un tono característico de confianza y timidez muy extraño, era agradable.

-A la orden ¿Qué tal tu Vinyl?- pregunto mirando a la otra chica que estaba a mi lado.

-Whisky en Uruguay- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Recuerda que las bebidas alcohólicas ahora son crimen, deberé deshacerme del mini bar por cierto- dijo Lyra pensativa.

-Tranquila, solo era una broma, no bebo tan temprano, casi nunca- dijo casi en un susurro- ¿qué tal un refresco?

-Por supuesto- la mesa donde se encontraba la cafetera aparentemente era en verdad una nevera de aquellas que buscan camuflarse para no afectar la decoración, no creo que combinara mal pero el mueble era interesante, realmente no lo había notado, Lyra lo abrió y saco dos latas de refresco de cola.

Sirvió el refresco en 2 vasos y tomo 2 tazas de café recién destilado por la cafetera, los coloco en una bandeja y los coloco en la mesa, apartando el mazo de cartas aun cerrado con esta, parecía que había estado practicando el cómo servir bebidas o al menos transportarlas.

-Aquí están sus bebidas señoritas- dijo con una terrible imitación de un acento francés mientras ponía frente a cada una lo pedida y devolvía la bandeja a su lugar, di un trago timorato a la bebida, realmente era un buen café, no tenía idea de que marca usaba Lyra pero enserio era deliciosa, suave pero sin perder la amargura característica y deliciosa, dejando un toque que recordaba los granos tostados o los cacahuetes confitados, un tacto dulce después de tragar, nada demasiado importante, Lyra de golpe inflo las mejillas como si estuviera a punto de escupir su bebida, estuve a punto de hacerme hacia atrás pero trago y después de un momento comenzó a reír apuntando hacia el armario, todas miramos hacia él, aparentemente se burlaba de un letrero que rezaba "zona para fumar" y la imagen del cigarrillo, no había notado las letras antes, todas volvimos a mirar hacia ella.

-Es que…- dijo como si estuviera cerca de otro ataque de risa- ayer agregue ese espacio como último toque incluso dejando una ventila grande y todo para fumar cunado me entere de que Octavia fumaba y justo hoy anuncian la prohibición, me parece muy oportuno- termino antes de largar otra risa, todas la acompañamos aunque no me sentía realmente alegre, francamente me molestaba esa "repentina" ley.

-Bueno, las cosas pasan ¿Qué se le va a hacer?- dije sin más, quería cortar el tema un rato, no es algo con lo que estuviera muy a gusto.

-Oh, por cierto ¿aun tienes cigarrillos tú?- pregunto Vinyl dirigiéndose a mí, a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos era buena para hacer notar a quien le hablaba.

-No, en verdad ayer me fume el ultimo que me quedaba, no era muy adepta, una cajetilla por mes a lo sumo, pensaba comprar más pero parece que ya no es una buena idea- dije, no era del todo verdad, pero tampoco era del todo falso, es decir, me quedaban algunos en mi estuche de violonchelo, pero no era muy importante que las demás lo supieran, aunque claro me desharía de ellos en cuanto pudiera, es decir, no planeaba consumir una droga ilegal.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si jugamos un poco de póker?- dijo Bon-Bon, de nuevo entraba en una situación que deseaba evitar, comenzaba a caerme bien, era bastante oportuna.

La partida se desarrolló con calma, nada muy emocionante a decir verdad, Vinyl tenía unas gafas como ventaja, Bon-Bon era buena manteniendo su expresión de clama pero movía bastante los dedos cuando tenía una buena mano, Lyra parecía un libro abierto, sonreía o miraba con pena a sus manos antes de recordar que debería intentar evitar eso, luego intentaba blofear pero era demasiado tarde, debo admitir que al principio eso me confundió pero pronto aprendí a notar que no mentía, yo era una jugadora bastante común, no me costaba mucho el ponerme seria así que ganar no fue una gran dificultad, a fin de cuentas no apostábamos nada pero termine con más puntos que las demás, se nos fueron un par de horas en eso y luego las chicas tuvieron que irse, sorprendentemente apenas eran las doce del día, la visita de esas dos fue bastante temprano, pero me parecieron bastante agradables, si el club de ponylogia consistirá en unas cuantas bebidas y un poco de juego no parecía tan malo, aunque Lyra parecía desear hablar más de ponys, todo indicaba que realmente sabía mucho del tema, supongo que por algo había fundado un club.

-Bueno, voy a practicar un poco con mi violonchelo, así que nos vemos luego- dije a Lyra mientras me despedía de ella.

-Claro, nos vemos luego Octavia- respondió de vuelta, salí del cuarto dejándola sola en el club, parecía que seguiría un rato ahí, después de todo era su cuarto ¿Dónde pensaba dormir ahora?

Atravesé el pasillo rápidamente y me introduje en mi cuarto, cerré la puerta tras de mi como acostumbraba al tocar y saque el estuche de mi violonchelo del armario, me senté en la cama pues la mudanza aun tardaría un par de días en traer mi taburete para practicar, en verdad no pensaba traer muchas cosas, casi me arrepentía de pagar un servicio de mudanza para algunos pocos muebles a los que no les daría mucho uso y unos cuantos cuadros que me gustaban para decorar, el resto de mi guardarropas y poco más, desenfunde mi instrumento y lo coloque como siempre lo había hecho en mi hombro, con la mano derecha tome el arco y lo pase por una cuerda logrando sacarle al instrumento una nota larga y grave, sonora pero no realmente ruidosa, no gustaba demasiado de hacer mucho ruido al practicar, aunque algunas veces me emocionaba más de la cuenta y comenzaba a tocar más rápido y fuerte de lo debido, intentaba evitar tales percances, las notas salían a chorros, una parte del Trino del diablo de Giuseppe Tartini, unos pocos compases de Golfgang Amadeus Hoofzar, unas pocas notas libres, nada bueno, la ejecución era impecable por supuesto, siempre había amado el instrumento y había llegado a dominarlo pero algo me dejaba incomoda, sentía mis dedos lentos y torpes a pesar de que no fallaba notas, me recosté en la cama con los ojos cerrados, alcance mi teléfono con los audífonos conectados que había dejado junto a mi almohada, bueno, la mudanza parecía valer la pena por recuperar mi mesita de noche, me coloque los audífonos y seguí mi ritual común al escuchar una canción, deslizar mi dedo por la pantalla y parar en seco en algún punto dejándolo a la suerte, estaba convencida de que toda la música que tenía ahí era medianamente buena, como acostumbraba la reconocí de inmediato. . **Do i wanna know? – Artic Monkeys**.

El comienzo lento a base de palmadas como si salieran de ninguna parte,, instrumentos de fondo que prometían un ritmo más alegre uno poco más adelante, que aire de expectación tan común y tan agradable a la vez, una voz masculina, ni muy grave ni muy aguda, las palabras inundaron mi mente, por algún motivo me hacían pensar en mi sueño, quizá sería bueno comenzar un diario de sueños, siempre había barajado la idea pero o la posponía o la juzga inadecuada, aun así sería interesante, me sentía estresada, cosa curiosa sabiendo que escuchaba música, a quien quería engañar, probablemente solo a mí misma, realmente necesitaba un cigarrillo, parecía tan lejano ahora el ultimo que había fumado a pesar de que había ocurrido ayer, la colilla del tabaco no terminado que caía y se extinguía entre la lluvia, la cual aún no cesaba, por momentos débil y por momentos potente pero parecía que no pensaba terminar nunca ¿Cuánto tiempo seguido podía llover? Podía recordar lluvias de un par de días en Ponyhattan pero siempre me habían dicho que en Canterlot los clima podían durar semanas por su altitud y algunos otros fenómenos, me parecía extrañamente más natural varios días soleados seguidos que varios días lluviosos, aun así no me quedaba más que mirar por la ventana a unos cuantos metros de distancia pues la lluvia me cortaba la visión rápidamente, me recosté boca abajo un momento dejando cerrando los ojos una vez más para poder desaparecer entre la oscuridad y la música en mis audífonos, realmente comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa ¿Por qué una ley habría de evitar que fumara? Ese presunto vicio había demostrado no ser muy dañino por ahora, aun así sabía que debía dejarlo pero no quería, sencillamente no quería hacerlo ahora, me levante y camine hacia el estuche de mi violonchelo, saque la cajetilla de cartón desechable, había barajado la compra de una cigarrera en condiciones pero ahora no parecía muy útil considerando que no podría tener más en el futuro, sostuve el cigarrillo entre mis dedos moviéndolo entre estos, finalmente lo pare entre el índice y el corazón, el olor parecía más fuerte, el tabaco y la nicotina, a pesar de eso la marca que fumaba era relativamente limpia, claro inundar de humo tus pulmones no sonaba muy bien pero esta marca intentaba hacerlos con los menos químicos dañinos posibles y con un filtro adecuado para reducir su potencia, bien, aceptaba que era dañino, aun así necesitaba uno, lo coloque entre mis labios un momento saboreando la sensación del papel en mi lengua, de lo que parecía ya un viejo habito, es curioso lo mucho que extrañas lo que crees normal cuando se vuelve criminal, tome el mechero que también guardaba dentro del estuche y gire la pequeña rueda que encendía la chispa, un giro y nada, dos giros y nada, la tercera es la vencida supongo, tercer giro, la flama naranja y atrayente, casi hipnótica bailando frente a mis ojos, me provoca un extraño placer, con movimientos suaves y finos encendí la punta del cilindro de papel, la deliciosa primera calada, no me atreví a expulsar el humo, abrí la ventana y asome la cabeza antes de hacerlo, era una parte importante del fumar, ver el humo flotando hacia el cielo perdiéndose en el vacío, mierda, ¿Cómo había terminado en esto? Nunca me había imaginado a mí misma fumando alguna droga ilegal, ni siquiera me imaginaba fumando hasta que comencé y pude saborear el dulce humo en mi garganta, tan suave y placentero, tan cálido y confortable, tan simple y delicioso, sentía como si fuese el mejor cigarrillo de mi vida, con suerte seria el ultimo, pero no quería eso, realmente era delicioso, una calada más, esa extraña euforia, un sentir nuevo, comúnmente fumar solo me relajaba, ahora estaba acompañado de un placer mayor, estaba recargada en la ventana infringiendo la ley cubierta solo por la lluvia, nada podía decir, sentía que estaba completamente mal, pero me encantaba, no era fumar, era defender la libertad, defender el derecho del ciudadano a elegir por sí mismo, no era una argumento muy bueno cuando pensabas en tanto otros crímenes prohibidos que estaban mejor así, de todos modos me parecía lo más correcto, una tercera calada, más humo, mas sabor, mas placer, plenitud quizá y la persona caminando, la chica de cuello rosa que me miraba desde abajo ¿Cuál era su nombre?... eso era lo menos importante ahora ¿Fluttershy? Si, ese era el nombre, bueno, aquella chica me miraba desde abajo, me reconoció, el cigarrillo callo de mi boca… joder, esto había sido una idea terrible, que se supone que haría, me saludo como si nada, le correspondí el saludo con el corazón latiendo horriblemente rápido, desde abajo y con la lluvia no podría haber notado el pequeño cilindro de papel en mi boca, pero algo había caído, algo blanco girando en el aire antes de tocar el suelo, la vi agacharse a recoger el pedazo restante, lo tomo un momento ¿no lo había distinguido bien acaso? Entro corriendo al edificio escapando de la lluvia recia que caía ahora, quizá no era nada, me quede con la vista perdida al vacío mientras que la música en mis audífonos me reconfortaba, escuche que llamaban a la puerta después de unos cuantos segundos, supongo que no tomaba mucho llegar al tercer piso desde la planta baja.

-Hey Octavia, tienes visitas- sonaba la voz de Lyra ¿acaso ese era un tono acusador?

-Hazla pasar por favor- respondí sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Claro- dijo antes de retirarse, no, Lyra no sabía nada aun.

-Hola Octavia- dijo aquella voz suave y tímida- se te callo esto- me mostró el mechero blanco que note faltaba en mi mano, sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera por un momento, ahí en el marco de la ventana estaba la colilla de cigarro, esta era una universidad fundada por la familia real, definitivamente me expulsarían ante la mínima sospecha, había sido una irresponsable al fumar por la ventana, una irresponsable afortunada.

-Sí, me deshacía de algunas cosas que ya no ocuparía por la nueva ley- respondí sonriéndole antes de volver la vista al exterior.

-SI, te entiendo, bueno, perdón, creí que solo fue un accidente, adiós. Dijo despidiéndose antes de dejar la habitación.

Tarde un rato en poder volver a pensar, tenía una nueva oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad sin embargo no tenía demasiadas nuevas opciones, solo me quedaba retractarme o pelear, encendí la colilla extinta en el marco de la ventana una vez más y fume cuanto pude antes de desecharla en mi propio estuche asegurándome de que estuviese bien apagada, solo quedaba un camino que seguir, puedes elegir el juego pero no las reglas y yo ya había elegido, esto no podía terminar bien.

* * *

 **Nota del auto:**

 **Bueno, la historia comienza a tomar forma ¿alguien recuerda que paso durante la prohibición en U.S.A.? ¿Qué está dispuesta a hacer Octavia en favor de la libertad? Vinyl y Bon-Bon aparecen, el club de Ponylogia tendrá influencia en esto, cuando el mundo está en tu contra solamente queda algo por hacer, cambiarlo.**

 **Espero con ansias sus reviews y claro está toda crítica es bienvenida, sin más que decir me despido y les deseo un buen día.**

 **Pd: Una pregunta mas ¿no creen que Octavia es el nombre mas extraño de todos considerando el nombre de los demas ponys?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiranía** **, Rebelión y alguien en quien confiar.**

Caminaba por la plaza del campus, finalmente un día soleado desde que llegue aquí, un grupo de estudiantes que cada vez crecía más se agrupaba frente a la estatua del equino épico que tan llamativa se erguía en medio de todo, agitaban carteles mientras clamaban al cielo, al parecer la gobernante se paseaba por el lugar como una especie de revisión de rutina sobre la universidad, el momento ideal para una protesta, me acerque al grupo para poder ver mejor que ocurría, cada cartel era distinto y colorido pero todos rezaban "Exigimos se elimine la nueva ley anti drogas", algunos más audaces incluso pedían se eliminara la ley contra otras drogas sin embargo eran estos una gran minoría, una canción acompañaba y daba ritmo a sus versos manifestantes saliendo de alguna parte, probablemente traerían un equipo de sonido o símil. **Inner Circle - Bad Boys**

La música era pacífica y amable, rogaba comprensión y querer con fuerza pero sin agresión, el ritmo creaba un aura de paz, la protesta aún era pacifica, había temido que pronto surgieran disturbios o ataques contra la corona ante la reciente ley, algunos blogs en Internet lo prometían pero no sabia demasiado de ellos, muchos habían desaparecido, en Ponyhattan probablemente hubiesen enloquecido sin embargo aquí la gente, curiosamente en su mayoría alumnos y maestros, parecían más calmos, los estudiantes marchaban al ritmo de la canción mientras levantaban y bajaban sus carteles en busca de llamar la atención, francamente se tornaba difícil leerlos pero de sobra sabía lo que querían decir, considere unirme a la marcha, una chica se acercó y me entrego un cartel sabiendo que pensaba apoyarlos, me pidió firmar una petición y sin dudar coloque mi nombre en la página, marche con ellos, atravesamos el jardín mientras algunos alumnos más se añadían por el camino, todos tenían la marca de luchar por la libertad y de algún modo estaban hermanados, eran un grupo imparable y de manera pacifica pero conocedores de su fuerza irían a luchar por la justicia, el poder del grupo contra el tirano, quizá la monarquía caería, pero la gente se contentaría con tan solo tomar la toma de decisiones, avanzamos largo trecho antes de pararnos frente a la oficina de la rectora, pude verla, ahí se encontraba ella, perfectamente en calma mientras los alumnos se aglomeraban cada vez más, me sentía expectante, algo dentro de mi empezaba a presentir peligro pero la unidad y la seductora calma de la música me obligaban a quedarme quieta por el momento, aquella mujer vestía un traje negro con extraña apariencia de luto mientras que mantenía una fría y rígida sonrisa en el rostro, su mirada parecía atravesar la masa de personas, como si mirara hacia el pasado mientras se entristecía cada vez más.

-Mis queridos estudiantes- comenzó con tono diplomático, solemne, frió y practicado- sabrán ya que este es el día elegido para mi visita así que supongo lo que buscaban era una audiencia, les complaceré escuchando lo que tengan que decir- parecía alargar sus palabras ¿esperaba algo acaso?

-Le pedimos se deshaga de la nueva ley antidrogas, es así que nos manifestamos pacíficamente sin ninguna intención de ataque y rogamos reciba nuestra página de firmas- un alumno joven pero con tono taimado se adelantó un poco al hablar, la gobernante comenzó a sonreír.

-Bueno, supongo que tendrán sus buenos motivos, comprenderán que no pienso ceder ante ustedes- su tono tomo un tacto arrogante, su mirada cobro una gran seguridad y su maquinal sonrisa un extraño aire de placer.

-¿Qué?- el joven que se había adelantado de pronto se presentaba tan confundido como yo, juraría que sus piernas temblaron un poco, sentí las mías flaquear en tanto que la gobernante daba un paso al frente, con la barbilla alta y la cabellera de un tono arcoíris pastel ondeante ante un repentino viento, su mirada reflejaba una mayor locura entre más cerca avanzaba, su sonrisa parecía cada vez más ancha, empezaba a sentir miedo, su mirada se clavó en mí, pude sentir como se burlaba.

-Claro está que su opinión no tiene importancia ninguna, no pienso cambiar mi ley solo porque algunos estudiantes baratos y sin importancia se manifiestan, ¿acaso creen que me costaría algo hacer que todos ustedes desaparecieran?- dijo con la voz alta y potente, tan fuerte que sentí mis oídos retumbar, largo una carcajada y volvió a mirar divertida, giro la cabeza de nuevo al chico que no parecía poder moverse.

-Pe-pero… no puede hacer eso- respondió con titubeos, sabiendo que la mirada de la gobernante le obligaba a hablar y lo paralizaba en su lugar, los ojos de la peli arcoíris brillaron con una alegría diabólica, mi instinto me pedía que escapara, intente atravesar los muros de estudiantes que atónitos miraban a la gobernante, parecía que no sentían el mismo peligro que yo, aun así todos parecían bastante asustados.

-Ah, que delicia, un reto directo hacia mí, la gobernante de este lugar- levanto su mano y chasqueo los dedos.

Una hilera de soldados armados pertenecientes a la guarda real cubrieron cada lado, acorralando el cumulo de estudiantes en el medio, estábamos atrapados, la sonrisa sardónica de aquella tirana comenzaba a parecer antinatural, su mirada demostraba poder absoluto, recargo su cabeza en sus manos como si el espectáculo se tornara aburrido y levanto el brazo izquierdo, abrió la mano y la bajo a gran velocidad, casi como una guillotina a punto de ejecutar, las balas empezaron a volar, las explosiones de pólvora eran curiosamente silenciadas por el silbido de los proyectiles atravesando el aire, inmediatamente los gritos de los estudiantes que se sucedían, todos de pánico absoluto, agudos gritos femeninos, moribundos gritos masculinos, un hombre extraño parado entre todos sin inmutarse ni intentar correr mientras que las balas atravesaban su cuerpo como si fueran incapaz de empujarle moviendo su cabellera de todas las edades, sin inmutar su rostro eterno, intente correr pero mis movimientos eran lentos, comenzaba a sentir que me ahogaba, cadáveres caían junto a mi impidiéndome el paso, vi a Celestia apuntarme, pude ver la bala en mi dirección, directamente hacia mi frente, la música aun sonaba en el fondo mientras que el proyectil me golpeaba, mi cuerpo siendo empujado mientras que la oscuridad inundaba mi mente, no sentir nada, un extraño vacío en mi interior, no sentía siquiera tristeza, solo me tire al suelo entre la suave superficie de cadáveres que me habían precedido, solo quedaba morir, eso era todo y nada más...

Desperté en mi cama, bien, mis sueños comenzaban a ser tedioso, entendía bien que era un sueño, no es como que me traería algún problema, es decir, no es que fuese a ponerme paranoica solo por un sueño pero aun así podía resultar estresante, la fina capa de sudor sobre mi cuerpo me molestaba, la música de la alarma continuaba, no podía culparla esta vez, podía entender que mis pensamientos estaban profundamente influenciados por todo lo ocurrido ayer, mi curiosa criminalidad y mi ahora más sensato pensamiento de quizá redimirme, aun así me sentía emocionada, era el primer día de clases, finalmente conocería a Luna, ninguna ley podría evitar la excitación que sentía, realmente la admiraba y esperaba que nuestra relación traspasara la general alumno- docente, quizá una más profesional en alguna orquesta e incluso alguna amistosa, no tenía muchas esperanzas respecto a lo último, aun así podría conocerla ¿pedir un autógrafo sería demasiado? Quizá lo seria, de todos modos antes debería encontrarme con el otro profesor para tomar una clase de física básica, algo interesante pero palidecía ante la perspectiva de teoría musical con Luna, cada vez que lo pensaba me emocionaba más, debería tomar un baño rápido y salir de casa pronto, no me gustaría llegar demasiado temprano, pero me niego a llegar tarde el primer día de clases, me levante y saque del armario el conjunto ya preparado que había seleccionado la noche anterior, ayer fue un día loco, un juego de cartas con algunas chicas, unirme a una secta, fumar drogas ilegales, casi ser atrapada, no mucho más, a eso le siguieron largas horas de practica con el violonchelo, las cuales disfrute más después de fumar que antes y un par de comidas, seleccionar un conjunto, hablar con Lyra porque al parecer ella estaba tan emocionada como yo, aparentemente su profesor principal también era una eminencia en su campo…. Y en la teoría de ponys sapientes, nada sobre lo que quisiera saber más pero hablar con Lyra era bastante agradable, el conjunto preparado consistía en un saco gris oscuro, una camisa de manga larga blanca, una falda gris, unas zapatillas negras y la jamás olvidada corbata de moño rosada, al salir de la habitación me encontré con Lyra envuelta en una toalla y con otra envolviendo su cabellera, lucia bastante fresca después del baño, levanto una mano para saludar dejando la otra sosteniendo su cobertura de tela.

-Hola Tavi- un nuevo sobre nombre… no me gustaba demasiado, pero Lyra era una gran amiga, tarde o temprano llegaría el momento así que ¿porque pelear? probablemente eso solo la haría más adepta al nombre.

-Hola Lyra, buenos días- dije, mi voz tenía ese extraño tacto de cansancio que solo surge cuando acabas de despertar.

-Espero que estés lista pronto porque solo faltan 2 horas para el comienzo de las clases- sus sonrisa era tan brillante y grande, diría que era bastante agradable sino me recordara a la mujer de mi sueño, aun así era linda.

-Claro, reduciré el tiempo medio de mi baño, con suerte estaré lista en 30 minutos- respondí con media sonrisa.

-Bueno, nos vemos en un rato, como veras debo ponerme algo encima- dijo con un deje de gracia, bueno, ahora no podía evitar mirar la parte descubierta de sus pechos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, sentí algo de sangre fluir a mi rostro y cuando devolví la mirada a su cara me di cuenta de que ella realmente se había sonrojado- no me refería a eso…jejejeje- su risa era absolutamente nerviosa.

-Lo sé, bueno, nos vemos luego- dije antes de direccionarme rápido al baño, eso había sido incomodo pero logre mantener la compostura tanto como se puede mantener en esas situaciones, una ducha caliente y un poco de acicalamiento básico fueron suficiente para dejar que todo se calmara.

Salí a la sala, ya vestida, personalmente yo llevaba mi ropa al baño pero el método de Lyra no me parecía malo, mi compañera de cuarto se encontraba en la barra de desayunador que dividía la cocina de la sala, esta vez no miraba las noticias, solo comía una tostada con jalea mientras bebía café negro, al verme me saludo con la mano y sirvió una taza de café frente a ella, había preparado un par de tostadas para mí, podía decir muchas cosas de una Ponyloga pero no que era una mala compañera, me senté y le agradecí por el gesto mientras procedía a dar un sorbo a la amarga pero deleitante bebida que tenía enfrente, una parte importante para comenzar el día era un café, quizá no era un desayuno muy sano pero apreciaba la intención.

-y ¿con quién tomaras clase primero?- pregunto Lyra al tragar después de una mordida a su tostada.

-Oh, primero con un profesor que no conozco, Discord es su nombre pero es todo lo que se de él, aunque se dice que es toda una eminencia en su campo y ¿Qué tal tú?

-Wow, eso suena muy genial, yo tomare clases con Malchance, un reconocido ponylogo, estoy súper emocionada- dijo, hoy no era muy buena para aguantar su enorme sonrisa, cosa curiosa porque sabía que solo era por el sueño, un escalofrió me recorría cuando la miraba mucho tiempo, acababa de decidirlo pero cambiaria mi alarma, no más música mientras duermo. -Bueno, cuando termines de comer debemos partir, quiero llegar algunos minutos antes, voy a acomodar algunos útiles- dijo, me despedí de ella con un gesto de manos pues justo estaba masticando, el desayuno no es un buen momento para hablar.

Personalmente había alistado mis herramientas de trabajo con bastante antelación, de acuerdo, solo uno día antes, pero era gracioso pensar en cómo Lyra había pospuesto hasta el último momento algo tan simple.

Me tomo unos minutos terminar mi desayuno, aprecio bastante el esfuerzo de mi compañera en cocinar a diario pues en verdad soy terrible en eso, Lyra salió de su habitación con una mochila verde pantano a la espalda la cual tenía varios bordados de ponys y un llavero con el ya común diseño de aquel pony verde menta. –Estoy lista Tavi - ah aquel sobrenombre molesto, no era difícil acostumbrarse, solo le respondí con una sonrisa – y tengo algo para ti - por favor no…- tu propio llavero de tu alter ego pony -dijo mientras sacaba de una de la bolsas de su mochila un llavero de pony gris de cabellera negra.

-Gracias- dije forzando una sonrisa tanto como pude pero aun así sentí mi boca deformarse en una mueca de disgusto, creo que lo noto, por un segundo parecía que estuviese a punto de llorar, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos mientras me miraba y sus labios se curvaban ligeramente, una mala idea comenzaba a formarse en mi mente- es bastante lindo, lo colgare ahora- su sonrisa fue algo especial, parecía como uno de aquellos niños que lloran unos segundos y de inmediato vuelven a lucir contentos como si jamás hubiesen llorado, sus ojos brillaron con renovada alegría, esa chica era demasiado sensible.

-Aquí esta, te ayudare a colgarlo- dijo mientras daba un pequeño salto.

-Claro, pero deje mi mochila y me violonchelo en mi habitación y…- no termine de hablar cuando salió corriendo hacia mi habitación, afortunadamente había cerrado la puerta con llave como acostumbraba desde siempre,así que la seguí lentamente sabiendo que caminaba a mi condena– bueno, voy a tomar mis cosas- ella estaba de frente a la puerta mirando como un cachorro que espera a su amo, me dirigió una mirada expectante sin decir nada, abrí la puerta y entre a la habitación, ahí estaba mi mochila de bolso gris con algunas decoraciones de líneas rosas fucsia y el negro estuche de mi violonchelo con seguros plateados, los cargue a mi espalda y abandone mi cuarto, ahora comenzaba a notar lo mala idea que era esto.

-Solo date vuelta, lo pondré en tu estuche- dijo mi compañera al recibirme fuera, me gire en dirección a la puerta dándole la espalda para poder cerrarla una vez más, el sufrimiento era curioso, no era un llavero feo, el diseño era incluso lindo pero no me gustaría ser reconocida como la música que creía que los ponys eran reales, me acusarían de conspiranoíca y probablemente me volvería una exiliada entre los demás músicos reconocidos, o quizá podría tomar una excentricidad y llamar la atención cual artista barata, terminar en drogas, bueno ya está en drogas ilícitas, en fin, nada bueno podía salir, aun así no quería que mi compañera de apartamento llorara y pensara que la odiaba solo porque no me gustaba su teoría conspirativa, que difíciles se tornaban algunas decisiones, afortunadamente me ocurrió algo común en mi vida, pensar de mas.

-Bueno, ya está hecho, te vez genial- dijo Lyra, me di la vuelta.

-Gr-gracias – le respondí e vuelta aun perdida en mis pensamientos, bueno, estaba condenada y eso era lo único importante, continuar con mi camino- tú también luces genial- agregue, no tenía mucho que decir.

-E-est-ta bien, gracias- contesto.

No tenía mucha atención que dar, su respuesta no era tan importante, ahora enserio quería escuchar música ¿sería demasiado grosero hacerlo? ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto un llavero?, a pesar de todo no quería ser una cobarde, prefería ser una renegada sin amigos que una cobarde por complacencia, no quitaría el llavero, bueno, había logrado convencerme de que lo que fuera que siguiera no sería tan malo, caminamos un largo rato por las aceras del campus, amabas bajo el paraguas de Lyra, pocos autos, muchos estudiantes, algunas miradas que sentía clavadas en mi espalda.

-Bueno, al menos hoy no llueve tanto como ayer- dije mirando a Lyra, estaba un tanto sonrojada.

-Sí, es un lindo día- dijo, su mirada apuntaba al suelo y sonaba un tanto timorata, así que sí que tenía sentido de la vergüenza, pero de todos modos luchaba por lo que amaba, bien, decididamente era una gran compañera.

-Mi facultad esta por allá, así que nos vemos más tarde Ly- dije mirándola a sus brillantes ojos dorados, me devolvió la mirada con su acostumbrada sonrisa cálida pero un tanto tétrica.

-Claro, nos vemos más tarde Tavi- me respondió dándose la vuelta volviendo a su camino.

El momento llegaba, primer día de estudios universitarios, faltaban como cinco minutos para comenzar la clase, al entrar al salón lucia bastante normal, un reloj analógico en la pared sobre la pizarra, un escritorio posicionado más alto que los bancos de los alumnos, un armario junto a este, algunas decoraciones extrañas en los muros y varios bancos dobles, había menos alumnos de los que esperaba aun cuando me habían dicho que eran pocos los que se inscribían a esta carrera en esta universidad, los bancos eran dobles aunque casi nadie estaba sentado con otra persona, una mano agitándose llamó mi atención, en la última fila, piel clara, pulseras brillantes, aquella melena azul eléctrico, era Vinyl, siempre me había gustado sentarme adelante pero parecía correcto mantener una adecuada relación social con ella, la última vez que estuvimos juntas me pareció muy agradable así que le devolví el saludo y fui a sentarme junto a ella, no me importaba mucho por ahora aunque claro, en la clase de Luna me trasladaría al frente, no había muchos alumnos y nadie estaba sentada al frente, no repare mucho en los demás, me senté junto a la chica punk y ella me saludo con la mano, aun usaba anteojos.

-Hola- le dije con voz suave.

-Hola- respondió, su voz sonaba apresurada y exaltada como la última vez, aun así mantenía ese tacto melódico que me hacía pensar que cantaba, así que ella también estudiaba música, probablemente nos distanciaríamos en géneros, no quería juzgarla por sus vestimentas pero parecía obvio que frecuentábamos cosas distintas, note su mochila, una bolsa blanca con una nota musical azul y… un llavero colgaba de su mochila, un unicornio blanco, básicamente había olvidado las condiciones en la que la conocí, bueno, al menos ella no podría juzgarme por llevar un pony en mi estuche, mantuvo su cabeza en mi dirección y comenzó a reír, solo atine a mirarla confundida.

-Pe-perdón- dijo mientras intentaba calmar sus carcajadas, sin mucho éxito cada tanto volvía a reír, finalmente se detuvo y se sacó las gafas, creo que era la primera vez que veía sus ojos, grandes y rojizos, una mezcla de rojo y rosa en verdad, bastante atractivos y brillantes, profundas ojeras bajo estos que quedaban antes ocultas por sus lentes- es que no pensé que aceptarías el regalo de Lyra, dijo mientras intentaba obtener aire.

-Bueno, supongo que tú también tomaste su regalo- le respondí sin demasiadas emociones, mientras apuntaba a su mochila, más precisamente al llavero de unicornio que colgaba de ella- aunque debo confesar que lo hice un poco mas por Lyra que por el llavero en si.

-¿Qué puedo decir? En verdad creo que es un lindo llavero- dijo mientras le restaba importancia con un gesto de manos.

-Sí, supongo que realmente es lindo, además es agradablemente original- bueno, no podía negar que era un bello llavero

-Claro, además representa un buen club- apresuro su respuesta, otra vez su voz tenía ese tono exaltado, bueno, parece ser que sí que era una ponyloga como Lyra, pero parecía una buena persona.

-¿enserio crees en ponys mágicos que vinieron antes que nosotros?- pregunte con un poco de sarcasmo pero buscando ser afable.

-Bueno, algunas pruebas son interesantes, además creo que dudar es lo mejor… supongo ¿no?- ¿me lo preguntaba o me lo decía? Aun así me gusto lo que dijo, sentía una fibra sensible en mí, en general disfrutaba bastante de todo lo que luchara contra la ley.

-Sabes, creo que tienes razón, supongo que realmente pondré más atención durante la próxima reunión- le respondí sonriente, me regreso la sonrisa y abrió la boca.

Antes de que pudiera responder la campana sonó, de inmediato la puerta del aula se cerró por una corriente de viento y escuche la lluvia exterior arreciar, no podía ser de otro modo en Canterlot ¿verdad?, un extraño silencio se acumuló, un vibrar incomodo en el aire antes de que un rayo reventara como si estuviese justo fuera del salón y un haz de luz atravesara la ventana tiñendo todo de blanco por un momento, precioso pero digno del comienzo de una película de terror, extrañaba tanto los días soleados, las tormentas repentinas e incluso la ocasional niebla, ¿Qué pasaría ahora?¿un homicida saliendo del armario? el armario se sacudió con un sonido débil y me apegue al respaldo de mi asiento, los demás alumnos parecían bastante nervioso, a excepción de una chica de cabellos blancos sentada al frente, ella parecía expectante, como si todo fuese solo un viejo truco que mirar e intentar descifrar, las puertas de oscura caoba se abrieron lentamente con un sonido chirriante y ancestral, un tarareo profundo comenzó a inundar la habitación, alguna canción infantil en francés tarareada lentamente , nadie se atrevía a despegar la vista del armario que parecía completamente oscuro por dentro, una pierna masculina asomo, usaba un pantalón de traje negro, tenis deportivos y una media naranja, no tuve tiempo de analizar la vestimenta antes de que otra pierna asomara, esta vez la media que portaba era azul, se incorporó un hombre alto, de porte elegante y aires de gran señor, inspiraba el respeto de un hombre mayor pero sus gestos eran más bien infantiles, usaba saco gris, una camiseta rosa fucsia y una corbata amarilla llena de gatos color neón, casi diría que brillaban en la oscuridad, de acuerdo, había bastantes cosas extrañas con él, sentí mi garganta secarse en cuando asomo por completo, aquel era el hombre de mi sueño, su cabello lucia negro y vigoroso en algunas partes, otras franjas eran absolutamente blancas y algunas líneas grises cubriendo el resto del espectro de los tonos, parecía que hubiese comenzado a peinarse y decidiera abandonar el acto de pronto, solo que no poseía la misma expresión pacífica y mortuoria del momento, por ahora su cara parecía sentir varias cosas a la vez, su ojo derecho brillaba de emoción y expectación mientras que su ojo izquierdo parecía aburrido y molesto, su nariz se arrugaba ligeramente con un tacto de violencia pero su boca hacía sentir que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, aquel era también el hombre del tren, miraba a todos como si no viera a nadie con aquellos brillantes ojos amarillos donde deberían ser blancos y de iris roja, camino hasta su escritorio y se sentó sobre este.

Buenos días queridos estudiantes de dudosa reputación- comenzó con una voz extraña, parecía que declamara mientras intentaba contener la risa- parece ser que quedaron asignados a mi clase, confió en que serán más divertidos que los ridículos que me tocaron esta mañana, nada muy interesante, una niña genio necesitada de atención y afecto indudablemente negado por sus padres, una pequeña estúpida que casi incendia la mitad de la sala de química y fingía que no estaba a punto de llorar mientras intentaba repararlo- clavo su mirada en la chica del cabello blanco que se hundía un poco en su asiento- aunque habría creado una buena anfetamina si hubiese mezclado correctamente lo que tomo ¿pero qué clase de profesor seria si no me limitara a reír mientras veía como estaba creando un explosivo básico?, oh claro; y una insoportable modista que no se callaba ni un segundo con sus opiniones, creo que se molestó cuando noto que estaba escuchando música en lugar de poner atención, cosa que por cierto no soporto señorita Scartch dijo apuntando a Vinyl así que por favor entrégueme esos audífonos- espero a que mi compañera de pupitre lo mirara mientras la veía con su ojo serio, cuando Vinyl noto que la miraba y no hablaba le entrego sus audífonos, los olfateo un momento y sonrió- así que música electrónica, nada mal para una tormenta eléctrica- dijo con mirada severa y una aguda sonrisa ¿se supone que eso tenía algún sentido?- bueno, espero que sean un poco más divertidos, excepto tu Trixie, si lograras que algo más explotara por aquí estaría muy agradecido, no hay mucho que decir así que comencemos la clase.- se giró sobre sí mismo y volvió a mirarnos- Lo lamento, quizá un poco, solo que estoy un tanto… complicado por algunas leyes recientes- juraría que sentí su mirada sobre mí por un segundo-volvamos a lo importante, las clases y los gatos espaciales.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra mientras murmuraba sobre lo mucho que le gustaría salir a golpear algunos truenos, bueno, el tipo enserio estaba loco, mi definición de locura comenzaba a cambiar, ahora preferiría discutir con un ponylogo sobre los pormenores sociales del gobierno ocultando la existencia de ponys con apéndices óseos mágicos en la cabeza para dominar el mundo… bueno, otra vez recordaba sobre lo ridícula que era la secta a la que me había unido, aun así sería bueno aprender un poco más.

-Señorita Octavia, no dudo que los malignos planes gestándose ahora mismo en su mente son realmente importantes eh interesantes pero apreciaría que fuese más atenta a lo que le compete, una absurda clase de lo más básico ¿podría hacerme un favor?- dijo mirándome, soltó una risa al terminar.

-Naturalmente- respondí tan calmada como pude, estaba nerviosa pero no quería que él lo notara

-Le ruego que lea la pizarra para la clase- dijo con un tacto solemne, asentí y comencé a leer apenas se apartó.

-Primero pienso luego existo, la ciencia esta incuestionablemente relacionada con la filosofía y las artes, por lo tanto se han de estudia juntas y por igual tantas cosas que no alcanzan a divertirme porque son fáciles y simples de entender, así que enserio alguien denme un tiro por fa…- ¿Qué?

-Maravilloso, esplendido, exquisito, delicioso, idílico, realmente una ejecución increíble- dijo mientras reía como si de no hacerlo se ahogara, los demás alumnos parecían más bien asustados, yo lo miraba sorprendida intentando no mostrar más emociones, su locura se metía en mi mente pero no deseaba perder, esto ahora era un juego de algún modo, Vinyl se reía ligeramente- ah, qué bueno que algunos sepan apreciar lo graciosa que es la bella realidad de desear morir de vez en siempre, señorita siéntase libre de volver a sus pensamientos, sé que han de ser más divertidos que esta clase, nunca sacaría a un alumno de clases, aunque sería genial salir a la lluvia- dijo mirando hacia una esquina del techo antes de volver la vista a la pizarra, comenzó a anotar mientras murmuraba algunas cosas más.

La clase tuvo un orden interesante, puse tanta atención como pude, era difícil ignorar su voz, resonaba en todo el lugar, hablo sobre como pensaba calificar, como las tormentas le recordaban el día de ayer, comento algunos temas y tarareo canciones, comenzó a hablar sobre física de partículas y la naturaleza universal de los patrones sónicos por frecuencias, verdaderamente era bueno explicando, con gran maestría hablaba sin meter ejemplos innecesarios y respondía algunas dudas obvias que ningún alumno se atrevía a hacer, espero a que copiáramos la pizarra mientras hacía algunas bromas sobre lo mucho que el gustaría estar muerto y bromas de suicidio interesantes

-Bueno, a pesar de todo debo decir que encontré agradables a unos cuantos de ustedes, otros intrigantes, nadie decididamente interesante pero buenos prospectos, tú me decepcionaste un poco Trixie- dijo apuntándole, la chica peli blanca suspiro y saco una esfera de su mochila, la reventó contra el suelo creando una pantalla de humo, parece ser que tampoco tienen detectores de humo en las aulas, supongo se limitara a los laboratorios, bueno es saberlo- Gracias- su risa se perdió entre el humo y cuando se disipo la espesa cortina azul, muchos alumnos estaban tosiendo, pude verlo corriendo entre la lluvia a través de la ventana, decididamente era un peligro ¿Cómo le dejaban dar clases? Sus horas pasaron dejando algunos alumnos impresionados y otros más bien asustados, después de todo era un buen maestro pero me producía un nerviosismo molesto, nada que no pudiera manejar, comenzaba a agradarme, algo malo con el me atraía.

Comenzaron a pasar los minutos, Luna no aparecía, los alumnos comenzaron a desesperarse, basto media hora para dejar solamente a Vinyl y a mí en el salón, al parecer ella también conocía a Luna, quizá era tan admiradora como yo, aunque ahora sabia de sus gustos musicales, francamente no me agradaban, no me atrevía a despreciarlos pero… eso no era música de verdad, sencillamente, intentaría evitar ese tema con ella, ese era el tipo de música falta de sentir y verdadera habilidad que no toleraba, bueno, comenzaba a ponerme un poco nerviosa, realmente deseaba conocer a Luna, era una aspiración personal desde mi juventud, una gran mentora, comenzaba a sentir algo de estrés, había cigarrillos en mi estuche… no estaba lo suficientemente loca para fumarlos aun.

-¿Octavia?- escuche la voz de Vinyl con un deje de molestia.

-Pe-perdón, estaba pensando en algo absurdo- conteste sin pensar demasiado, supongo que no mentía, la idea de fumar un poco era tan estúpida como seductora.

-Te entiendo, es ridículo que la maestra falte el primer día- dijo con tono comprensivo, agradablemente oportuno.

-Sí, espero que no le haya ocurrido algo malo- respondí fingiendo tanta preocupación como pude.

-Wow, ahora me siento mal por molestarme- dijo riendo un poco- bueno, me encantaría beber cualquier cosa ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?- pregunto.

-Bueno, me encantaría un café ahora mismo, pero aun debo acomodar algunas cosas- respondí

-Podría traerte algo si quieres…- respondió, había buenas amigas por aquí./p  
-Eso sería genial, te lo agradecería mucho- dije mientras le entregaba algunos bits y le sonreía ampliamente- Un capuchino de caramelo por favor.

-Dalo por hecho, volvere antes de que te des cuenta, bueno, nos vemos en un rato- dijo, su tono nervioso y apresurado volvía y se iba por momentos, era extraña y una ponyloga pero sin duda una gran chica.

"Salió del salón mientras se colocaba los audífonos, pude verla por la ventana caminar al ritmo de la música alejándose hasta perderse en la nada, comencé a sentir el sudor frió bajar por mi frente, ahora la idea no podía abandonar mi mente, empezaba a sentirme incomoda, tan solo un poco de humo bastaría para aliviar todas mis preocupaciones, desaparecerían de mi mente todos los problemas, casi podía saborear la calidez del humo y el sabor amargo dando paso a la parte dulce el olor suave y las pequeñas nubes grises desapareciendo en el aire, pensar solo me hacía desear más el fumar, una costumbre antigua y lejana, cada cigarrillo se sentía como el ultimo desde aquella ley ¿habían pasado realmente tan pocos días? Acerque la mano al estuche, retire los seguros, la tapa se abrió lentamente, coloque aquella droga entre mis dedos, algunas colillas acabadas descansaban al fondo, el placer estaba tan cerca…

-Buenos días- dijo una voz cansada, sentí mi corazón detenerse, el miedo me invadió inmediatamente, estaba perdida, todo estaba terminado ¿Cómo me había descuidado tanto? ¿Acaso tenía alguna oportunidad? No, hacía mucho que había elegido este camino, solo me quedaba aceptar el fin, levante la vista, sentada en la silla correspondiente al escritorio se encontraba ella, alta, fácilmente 1. 90 m, bella, de piel oscura y cabellos azules, no podía ver su rostro pues había descansado su cabeza contra la mesa pero podía adivinar su identidad, deje caer el cigarrillo en el estuche y lo cerré rápidamente.

-Luna- dije, no tenía mucho que decir, una extraña emoción crecía en mi pecho, me levante y me senté tan cerca del escritorio como pude.

-Hola- respondió sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunte, me sentía preocupada.

-¡Si! ¿No? , tal vez, No lo sé ¿podrías repetirme la pregunta? – de acurdo, algo anda mal.

-¿Qué?- Este lugar nunca podría darme algo de normalidad y placer por un día entero.

-Bueno, esto es difícil sabes…- comenzó a ¿sollozar?

-Bueno, si pudiera ayudar en algo…- respondí, no lograba entender bien que ocurría.- Si pudieras conseguirme un cigarrillo- levanto la cabeza, sus ojos eran profundos y preciosos, agrandados por su negro maquillaje que se derretía al fluir de sus lágrimas, no podía dejar de mirarla, sus palabras quedaban opacadas por su belleza, sencillamente fascinante- Tranquila, solo bromeo, probablemente sea más fácil conseguir cocaína que un poco de nicotina o café, los adictos indecisos intentan remplazar su vicio, aunque no soporto los parches de nicotina- dijo y soltó una pequeña risa muerta, tan dulce y agradable

-Bueno, quizá…- me estaba metiendo en más problemas de los que podía manejar.

-¿Quizá?- su mirada se ilumino un poco.- Es decir, no creo que nadie aquí tenga nada parecido en toda la ciudad, la guardia hizo un gran trabajo- saco su teléfono del bolsillo y lo levanto en el aire, lo desarmo y le quito la batería increíblemente rápido, no pude evitar mirar con algo de impresión- años en algunas academias, nada especial pero importante- su voz sonaba más seria y dominante, su mirada tenía un tacto felino y seductor- y por algunas cosas del pasado un teléfono intervenido, más que los demás alumnos, entonces… ¿tienes o sabes algo sobre aquellos cigarrillos?

-¿aquellos?- no me sentía capaz de hacer preguntas de más de una palabra.

-¡Más bien cualquiera!- sonaba algo molesta- es decir, no importa, no le digas nada a nadie- dijo volviendo a su tono afligido recargando la cabeza contra la mesa, tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a Luna.

Saque los cigarrillos del estuche de mi violonchelo y coloque uno junto a ella, casi todo dentro de mí me decía que no era muy buena idea, pero no podía evitar actuar, ella lo recogió entre sus dedos y me miro a la cara.

-Bueno, al menos caeremos juntas- Ah, la inevitable caída, seguía descuidándome y mi suerte no podía durar para siempre, seria delatada ¿acabaría en prisión? La pena de muerte era común en Ecuestria pero no tenía claras las condiciones con las drogas antes llegales.

-Vamos Luna, nos conocemos desde hacía mucho ¿realmente crees que te vendería a cambio de un gato? no a menos que volara, o tuviese un sombrero, o fuese azul- no tuve que pensar mucho, era una voz fácil de reconocer, además la había conocido esta mañana.- además me encantaría un cigarrillo señorita Melody, siempre tuve la sensación de que serias especial.

bueno, no creo que mi buena amiga tenga muchas cosas ahí- dijo mientras buscaba un encendedor en su bolso.

"No tenía mucho que decir, ahora había demasiados sabiendo sobre mí, saque los 5 cigarrillos que me quedaban y los coloque en el escritorio, Discord hizo unos cuantos ademanes con los dedos antes de tomar uno y encenderlo, tome otro entre mis dedos y Luna me ofreció fuego, coloque la punta al fuego y di una calada, la deliciosa relajación llego de inmediato, el sabor era una delicia, el estrés se disipaba en el humo saliendo de mi boca, Luna miro a Discord y este coloco la batería de su teléfono sobre la mesa.

-El mío en general esta desconectado, ¿saben? Volví por mi sombrero pero encontré algo muy divertido- camino hacia el armario y saco una chistera negra- de cualquier modo yo no me aprovecho de nadie nunca, así que por ahora puedo ofrecerle algo interesante querida, un poco de sana y dudosa información que a mí no me sirve mucho- dijo rodeándome, Luna escuchaba sin demasiado interés aparente- Algunas voces, y creo que no las de mi cabeza, me dijeron que cierta traficante de baja alcurnia quiere deshacerse rápidamente de algunos productos por el campus, pero no es muy popular y los grandes o vigilados no se quieren arriesgar demasiado, así que el trato está dirigido a alguien que pueda pasar un poco más bajo el agua, parece que no lo ha logrado en un par de días y comienza a desesperar, escuche que estará detrás de la cafetería a las 9 de la noche de hoy, solo los tratos donde ser descubierto es completamente mortal se deben hacer a media noche, dicen que si no se desembaraza de ellos hoy por unos cuantos bits solo los desechara en un lago, así que suena a un buen trato o una trampa barata.

-Muy interesante- dijo Luna mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, sonaba bastante calmada, ahora que lo notaba Discord parecía menos… dividido, la mayoría de su cara parecía entretenida y afable mientras que su ojo izquierdo miraba con seriedad y frialdad- quizá solo uno de los 3 pueda seguir la pista.

-Mi nombre es Octavia- le dije mirándola, el cigarro entre mis dedos me transmitía cierta calma.

-Bueno, demasiada información al aire no es muy buena, pero Octavia es un bello nombre-dijo sonriendo, con gran elegancia y templanza se manejaba su voz.

-Gracias- respondí.

-Bueno chicas, si terminaron de coquetear me gustaría hacerles notar que no falta mucho para el momento- Sentía la mirada de Discord un poco más hacia mí- desde que la vi señorita Octavia algo dentro de mí me indico que fumaba, también que creía en ponys sapientes así que no confié mucho en las voces de mi cabeza, pero ahora comienzo a dudar.

-eso es ridículo- replique con nerviosismo.

-Todo lo es, ya que tienes un trato entre manos esto ayudara- me entrego mi celular con una canción colocada- y si te preguntas como ocurrió digamos que te distraes demasiado fácilmente, bueno, ahora eh de retirarme y Luna creo que debemos arreglar algo, será más fácil crear distracción juntos que separados, no dejes de informarme sobre lo que ocurra Octavia, desde pequeño mi sueño es ser traficante internacional de drogas- soltó una carcajada y me entrego un papel con un par de series de números- este es mi número y el de una servidora poco precavida, sé que también estará interesada

-¿Por qué tienes mi teléfono?- le pregunte, no me gustaba esa invasión a mi privacidad.

-Supongo que será mi numero ¿no?- dijo luna con un tono sarcástico pero con una belleza diplomática.

-Claro esta; y de nada- agrego- nos vemos luego.

-Prometo que mañana si les daré una clase Octavia y gracias por el cigarrillo- dijo Luna despidiéndose.

Ambos abandonaron el salón y me quede a terminar el tabaco, los 2 cigarrillos restantes habían desaparecido de la mesa, guarde la colilla restante en mi estuche y abandone el aula, mi reloj marcaba las 7:30, debería apurarme, coloque la canción de mi teléfonos **Big Bad Voodoo Daddy- Save my Soul.**

La música era buena, calma, el efecto del cigarrillo aun me mantenía relajada, un sentir de gran dama se gestaba en mí, no dejaba de hundirme, hacía apenas unos días que había llegado y estaba más enterrada que nunca antes, ya había tenido roces con la autoridad pero esto estaba completamente a otro nivel, aun así estaba dispuesta, al final todo era en nombre de la libertad y requería de disposición, era necesaria una persona dispuesta a pelear. Algunos letreros bastaron para guiarme a la cafetería, la fila se extendía hasta el exterior, realmente parecía que el consumo de café crecía, Luna tenía razón, la mayoría de los clientes en la fila parecían nerviosos o decaídos, al menos un para aguas por cada dos personas, había olvidado el mío en casa ya que cuando salí usamos el de Lyra, seguramente otrora fueran adeptos a alguna droga, ahora buscaban el fantasma de una mejor sensación, perdidos entre la multitud y la censura disfrazada de responsabilidad social por parte de una tirana.

Pude ver a Vinyl saludándome con la mano en alto desde dentro de la cafetería, aun con la enorme cantidad de clientes parece ser que no muchos se quedaban a tomar sus consumibles en ese lugar, camine hacia la chica punk.

-Que hay Octavia, acaban de entregarme el café- dijo con su característico tono, la mire con un poco de diversión en la mirada.

-Nada muy importante como siempre, gracias por comprar el café por mí- dije sonriendo, ella olfateo el aire un momento sin decidir nada, el potente olor a café y pastelillos de la cafetería ocultaba mi aliento, al menos un poco.

-De nada, toma- me ofreció uno de los grandes vasos en sus manos- ¿quieres sentarte dentro?

-Sería muy agradable- la música a bajo volumen me dejaba escucharla sin problemas pero mantenía el ambiente, ella también usaba sus audífonos, parecían un accesorio de estilo más allá de su utilidad práctica.

-Pues vamos allá- se dio la vuelta y camino a una linda mesa con dos asientos, un bello jarrón con tulipanes en el centro y sillones acolchados por asientos.

La plática fue agradable e interesante, al parecer además de ser una punk era conocedora musical de buenos estudios y una compositora en sus tiempos libres, discutimos algunas obras y fenómenos de la música, la psicología y la física, parecía menos versada en el tema pero aun así tenía la imagen de un estudiante deseos de conocimiento, el tiempo paso bastante más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado, mire mi teléfono para darme cuenta de que ya eran las 8:55pm./

-Oh, me tengo que ir, tengo algo rápido pero importante de lo que ocuparme, quizá podemos vernos con mayor calma mañana o más tarde, me encanto nuestra charla- le dije a modo de despedida.

-Me encantaría, eras muy cool Tavi, aun cuando hablas un tanto...extraño - no veía como un poco de decencia al comunicarme evitaba que fuese… agradable, no me gustaban del todo los términos que empleaba y ahora tenía de vuelta mi apodo desagradable, solo le sonreí en respuesta.- espera ¿olvidaste tu paraguas?- pregunto.

-Sí, una veleidad curiosa, al recorrer con Lyra la mayoría del camino usamos el suyo y olvide que regresamos a diferentes horas- respondí/

-Puedes tomar el mío si quieres, vivo muy cerca de aquí.- dijo con su común tono apresurado.

Realmente yo tardaría bastante y ella vivía cerca, no podía rechazar su gesto, le agradecí mientras que ella intentaba restarle importancia y me retire, ella se quedó sentada mirando por la ventana.

Camine detrás de la cafetería, bastante lejos hacia los confines del campus varios basureros grandes y verdes se encontraban en fila, el prematuro anochecer y la lluvia oscurecían más la vista, pero podía ver una silueta negra recargada en uno de ellos, apenas puedo distinguir el movimiento de su brazo bebiendo de una lata, cerré el paraguas y lo metí en mi bolsa, no podía dejar algo a reconocer, ella se quedó quieta mientras me veía llegar, pude distinguir algo de verde en su cabello.

-Así que estas pérdida ¿no?- su voz era un susurro a pesar de hacerlo a un volumen alto.

-Tan perdida como puede estarlo quien no sabe que busca- dije intentando alterar mi voz añadiendo agudeza y lentitud, en mi opinión la volví difícil de relacionar con la real.

-Bueno, en verdad no quiero cargar con esto mucho tiempo, solo busco dejar algunas cosas de lado, no quiero meterme con cosas ilegales y no quiero saber qué harás con lo que consigas ¿Qué tal 50 bits?

-Me parece un poco alto ¿Qué más puedes ofrecer? – en verdad no era caro, estaba perfectamente preparada para pagar eso pero sin ser caro no era barato

-Me pones las cosas un poco difíciles ¿45 bits?- sonaba calmada pero sentía su desesperación escurrirse entre sus palabras.

-Por lo que mis fuentes me informas no estás en una muy buena posición- respondí

-JA, supongo que hablar de más nunca es bueno, bien, no bajare de 30 bits, pero no molestes demasiado a la gente- sentí que era demasiado, en efecto no deseaba enemigos, nos conociéramos o no.

-Bien me parece- deslice una billete de 30 bits perfectamente doblado de mi monedero ¿sería peligroso dejar huellas en el dinero?, frote un poco los dedos sobre el billete, quizá eso podría confundir las huellas, no estaban en ninguna base de datos que yo supiese.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo, confió en que no nos veremos de nuevo- se movió a un lado y deslizo una caja de cajetillas con el pie, eran al menos 50 cajas, menos de un bit por cada una, esa chica deseaba deshacerse de ellos cuanto antes, aun envueltas en plástico, comenzó a alejarse envuelta en su capucha negra, no usaba paraguas, finalmente desapareció entre las sombras y el agua, saque el paraguas una vez más, para liberar algo de espacio en mi bolsa /mochila, camine tomándome mi tiempo, comenzaba a sentirme nerviosa, necesitaba ayuda, no podía esconder esto sola Discord me había prometido algo de ayuda, pero necesitaba alguien en quien confiar, abrí una de las cajetillas, de pronto temía un engaño, no, 25 cigarrillos por cajetilla, parecían de buena calidad, en verdad el peligro recaía en su ilegalidad, las cosas no se calmaban, había leído algún artículo que pensaba pronto se desataría una oleada de crimen cuando los traficantes comenzaran a tomarlos como producto, cuando realmente escasearan una vez más, según sus predicciones aun debería haber bastantes por las calles un par de días, luego la página desapareció, no investigue de más sobre el autor pero ahora el hecho tomaba fuerza en mi mente, de pronto me sentía un tanto menos segura, los esfuerzos del gobierno por censurar esas páginas ahora eran absolutamente extraños, aquella censura disfrazada de sensibilización, llegue a mi edificio, apenas entre cerré el paraguas, mis ropas estaban mojadas por el tiempo que no lo había usado, los pisos estaban vacíos, era ya tarde, subí a mi piso y llame a la puerta, recordé la contraseña de Lyra pero antes de que pudiera llamar una vez más la puerta se abrió rápidamente, mi compañera parecía bastante preocupada, me miro con una extraña mezcla de molestia y alivio, me abrazo fuertemente y correspondí cuando pude reaccionar, parecía asustada, pasamos dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Vinyl me dijo que se separaron hace como 2 horas ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo, su voz tenía un toque asertivo.

-Me ocupe de algunas cosas, nada demasiado importante- intentaba que no preguntara mucho.

-Octavia, somos compañeras, necesito que confíes en mí, por favor dímelo- sus ojos estaban vidriosos mientras me miraban, su voz parecía quebrarse.

-Lyra, necesito ayuda con algo- la tome de los hombros intentando calmarla, le pase mi mochila, ella me miro aun con aflicción en la mirada pero con un brillo de alegría, complacida ante mi confianza, abrió la bolsa y se quedó mirando el interior, cerro la bolsa y me miro, algo de miedo se presentaba.

-Y-yo, Tavi…- no sonaba asustada, la molestia y volvía a su voz pero la preocupación jamás la había abandonado.- esto es malo Tavi.

-Es por libertad Ly, necesito alguien en quien confiar- sentí un tacto de súplica en mi voz.

-Siempre puedes contar con el club de ponylogia Tavi; y siempre puedes contar con migo, se acercó y me dio un abrazo alrededor del cuello, la abrace de vuelta, curiosamente cálida y agradable, era reconfortante, una de mis mejores amigos a pesar de que no hace mucho nos conocimos en persona- tu aliento huele a cigarrillo, como el primer día- rio y me miro directo a los ojos, su hipnótica mirada dorada, sentí sus labios juntarse con los míos, cálidos y agradables, una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorriéndome, casi podía sentir la endorfina que destilaba mi cerebro.

-Gracias Lyra- le conteste, el beso me había descolocado, no la había visto con un potencial romántico, pero no quería rechazarla.

-Pe-perdón, me deje llevar- parecía avergonzada ahora- lo siento, podemos guardarlos en el club de ponylogia, hay algunos compartimentos secretos, Bon-Bon es buena en eso ¿puedo decírselo?

-Confió en tu juicio Lyra- parecía verdaderamente alegre por recibir mi confianza.

-Gracias- dijo antes de tomar la caja y desaparecer en el club.

Las cosas se complicaban, las cosas siempre estaban condenadas a complicarse más hasta explotar en la cara del que no sabe si hace o no lo correcto, pero yo sabía de qué lado estaba, sabia porque luchaba y ahora sabía que tenía alguien en quien confiar, me saque la ropa y me tire a la cama, apague mi teléfono, no quería despertar con música, ni siquiera sabía si quería despertar, solo quería dormir y era el momento.

* * *

 ***Nota de un extraño, mentira, del autor.**

 **Bueno, este capitulo es un tanto curioso, presenta un par de personajes y comienza a guiar la historia, la verdad es que hay un pequeño cambio en el guion de ultimo minuto así que Lyra termino un poco mas cariñosa de lo pensado en un principio con Octavia, la historia se encamina mas a sus destino, la ponylogia es amor y drogas como todo lo interesante, sin mas espero sus reviews, consejos y quizá gatos espaciales color neón.**


End file.
